The Long Shadows
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Six moons after Bramblestar's death, the clans are under threat once again by a volcano. It's up to a tortoiseshell and white apprentice to lead the clans to a new home away from the Omen. This cat will travel through giant nests of Two legs and over come many obstacles on the journey ahead. This is a Sequel. Plus I own none of these characters other than my OC's.
1. Prologue

0

Up in the heavens were hundreds of cats that were waiting for their new arrivals of cats that will join them. One was a large gray cat and the other was a darker gray cat who looked a lot like him. The cats stared at them as they were waiting for their arrivals. A large flame colored cat came along to greet the new cats.

"It's been a while Graystripe." Firestar mewed to his friend happily. "And Stormfur?" He was soon puzzled by his kit's appearance.

"Yeah leaf bare was terrible." Graystripe responded.

"Welcome to Star-clan then." Firestar soon told his friend as he led the two cats into the endless territories in the sky. All the dead cats were living in perfect harmony as they lead them to greet Bluestar for the first time in seven years.

"It's an honor to have you back Graystripe." Bluestar mewed happily as she told him and Stormfur to follow her. She soon lead them to Silverstream and Feathertail who were happy to see them in forever.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Silverstream mewed as she greeted the large tom.

"Yeah but most of us are destined to come here?" Graystripe asked.

"Yeah but we're together at last." Silverstream mewed happily.

Soon their party was about to begin when a familiar voice from the fifth clan rang out.

"Hey it's Sky-Claaaan! We brought beer!" One of their deceased clan members mewed before destroying the beer bottle.

"Did you bring any bud light? I only drink bud light." A large cat asked wanting to make himself clear. It was Bramblestar, all the cats looked at him puzzled.

"Uhh?" Asked Bluestar.

"Well maybe sometimes a corona light with a hint of lime but specifically today is bud light day." Bramblestar mewed.

"Let the party begin." Thunderstar mewed as they all began to celebrate.

Soon Graystripe made his way to Firestar and Ravenpaw who were busy playing a usual game of chance.

"Anything good with those fanfictions today?" Asked Graystripe.

"Eh nothing new. It's usually journey's prophecies, and nonsense that no one has put any thought into it." Firestar mewed. "I think Spirit of the Ice Forest is the only original Warriors fanfic to ever exist."

"Yeah talk about that and its sequel trying to copy the Walking with Dinosaurs formula." Ravenpaw mewed. Firestar looked at him as he was seeing that he wasn't joking.

"We do not speak of Death of a Dynasty again." Firestar mewed before throwing the dice at Ravenpaw to see he got two 6's a 4 and two 3's "I win." He mewed gleefully as he took the herbs from the pile. Soon Spottedleaf padded over.

"I've heard Ravenpaw talk about Walking with Dinosaurs. Have you seen the 2013 movie? Is it any good?" Spottedleaf mewed as she joined their game.

"You must not have a single brain cell in that mind of yours since the 2013 movie was awful." Firestar mewed at the dead medicine cat. Spottedleaf stared at him unimpressed for twenty seconds.

"Also has anyone heard that Bramblestar is drunk off of bud light again?" Asked Cinderpelt.

"Not really." Firestar mewed as Graystripe rolled the dice.

"Let's hope he doesn't become intoxicated." Cinderpelt mewed.

"We're dead so that isn't a possibility." Ravenpaw mewed to her.

"Also back to fanfiction." Graystripe mewed to him.

"Yeah nothing new is going on." Ravenpaw mewed. "All the fanfiction I read is terrible."

"I bet you were reading Starkit's prophecy again." Graystripe mewed.

"I was not." Ravenpaw hissed.

"All right closing time the party is coming to an end so you can go home and talk about your stuff a bit more." Yellowfang mewed to the group.

"Yeah let's just go back to the dens in the sky." Firestar suggested. They soon took their winnings as they headed back to their dens.

A bit later Bluestar and Spottedleaf stayed up a bit longer when the stars began to swirl around them. A new prophecy was beginning to form.

"A Tortoiseshell and white cat with the brains of a thousand cats put together will help guide the clans to safety and will overcome many obstacles." The voice said as they began to figure out who and what this cat could be. This was only just the beginning.

"What could it mean?" Spottedleaf mewed as she soon fell asleep.

Allegiances:

(Thunder-clan)

Leader: (Cats who lead the clan)

Molestar

Deputy: (Cats who are in second of command)

Poppyfrost (Apprentice: Juniperpaw)

Medicine cat: (Cats who take care of the clans)

Jayfeather: (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)

Warriors: (Toms and She cats without kits)

Whitewing (Apprentice: Flypaw)

Birchfall

Berrynose (Apprentice: Snappaw)

Mousewhisker

Lionblaze (Aprentice: Spotpaw)

Cinderheart

Bumblestripe (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

Dovewing

Ivypool

Rosepetal

Lillyheart (Apprentice: Pouncepaw)

Cherryfall (Apprentice: Lightpaw)

Dewnose

Blossomfall (Apprentice: Bramblepaw)

Stormcloud (Apprentice: Thriftpaw)

Hollytuft

Fernsong

Sorrelstripe (Apprentice: Bristlepaw)

Larksong (Apprentice: Flippaw)

Honeyfur

Sparkpelt

Alderheart

Stemsnap

Eaglewing

Plumpelt

Shellfoot

Apprentices (Cats training to be warriors)

Shadowpaw

Pouncepaw

Lightpaw

Thriftpaw

Bristlepaw

Flippaw

Flypaw

Snappaw

Spotpaw

Bramblepaw

Featherpaw

Juniperpaw

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Ambermoon (Expecting Stormcloud's kits)

Elders: (Former Warriors and queens now retired)

Millie

Daisy

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Squirrelfight

Leafpool

Mutt Gang (A friendly group of dogs that want to help out the clans)

Leader: Edmontonia

Deputy: Carnotaurus

Other Members:

Tenonto

Edmonto

Pachyrhino

Parko

Gastonia

Nanotyrannus

Troodon

In training (Young dogs that are training to be the others)

Einio

Maia

Dryo

Dark runners: (Dogs that are enemies to the Mutt gang.)

Leader: Tyranno

Deputy: Tarbo

Other Memebers:

Alberto

Gorgo

Daspleto

Nanuq

Alectro

Alio

Lythronax

Bistahi

Terato

Appalachio

 **[A/N]: I'm finally back to making Warrior's fanfics and I feel really happy about it. Also this is the sequel to Bramblestar's Last Stand where you find out more about the side characters. Also there is going to be a longer adventure than before and the cats are on a journey to places that the clans have never been before. Hope you enjoyed this. Also Moonkitti references because Moonkitti.**


	2. A cat is chosen

As the morning light began to give life down to the clans for the first time in moons. It had been very difficult this Leaf-bare despite it being much warmer than usual. However the Mutt Gang was able keep peace between the four clans to prevent a war from breaking out. As new leaf was approaching, so was new life. The Apprentice's den was packed with apprentices since the clan was already very large with many cats in the clan. Three of the apprentices were fairly new as they were made apprentices a quarter of a moon ago by Molestar. As the sun continued to shine, the three apprentices woke up. Two ginger colored she cats began to hiss as they woke up as their fur was mangled up in a mess. They soon padded out of their den as they went to the fresh kill pile. Then a Tortoiseshell and white tom woke up as his big bright blue eyes got use to the light around him. He soon exited the den to go join his sisters to get something to eat.

Juniperpaw soon grabbed a mouse from the pile as he went to go join his mentor under the thicket. He lay down next to her as he groomed himself while his mentor helped him as her smooth tongue groomed his short fur. It was clear something on his mind that only his mentor can figure out.

"How did you sleep last night?" Asked Poppyfrost enthusiastically to her apprentice.

"I slept fine." Juniperpaw responded as he gave his mentor a lick on her cheek.

"Did anything speak to you last night because they were trying to contact you?" Asked Poppyfrost curiously.

"I don't really know." Juniperpaw responded as he was confused at his mentors question.

"We should wait until tonight when you go back to sleep if they try to contact you again. But for now, I want to see you train when we go hunting soon." Poppyfrost mewed as she told him to get ready for a day of hunting ahead.

"I will." Juniperpaw responded.

Today Molestar would be joining them on their hunt for fresh kill to feed their already hungry clan that was growing out of control, Ambermoon was already expecting Stormcloud's kits as the cats were worried about having too many mouths to feed at once. They were being joined by Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and their apprentices. Bramblepaw and Featherpaw who were Juniperpaw's sisters hated being on a hunting trip with their Tortoiseshell and white brother. All they cared about is beating him up.

"Can we please fight?" Asked Featherpaw.

"No, we're on a hunting trip, this clan needs food." Bumblestripe told her.

"Why don't you stop having kits then?" Asked Bramblepaw.

"The clan needs warriors." Blossomfall mewed.

"We already have too many warriors." Bramblepaw protested.

"Would you all, shut up!" Juniperpaw hissed as he couldn't tolerate it.

The bickering between the three apprentices had scared away the rabbit that was nearby as the cats were hunting.

"Look what you did, you scared away the food." Juniperpaw hissed a little angry.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention we could have gotten the rabbit." Featherpaw hissed as she was mad.

"Maybe if you three were to stop arguing we could catch something for once otherwise all of you will be on solo hunting trips." Molestar mewed trying to be as cool as possible despite his nephew and niece's not getting along with each other. "We'll spit up to track this rabbit down, Juniperpaw, you and Poppyfrost go hunt this rabbit with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, I'll have to talk to your sisters alone."

The four cats nodded as they headed down as they began to track down the rabbit that had scampered away. Juniperpaw was ready to get the jump on it as it nibbled away at the grass. The apprentice soon got into a crouching position as he began to slowly sneak up on the rabbit in a hunting crouch. The other three cats had decided to split up as they wanted to encircle the rabbit. Juniperpaw jumped out as he missed the rabbit as it scurried off. Juniperpaw quickly recovered as he soon gave chase to prevent the rabbit from heading off the paths they established. The rabbit was scurrying as fast as it could with the apprentice hot on its tail. Soon Poppyfrost leaped from a bush as she sank her teeth into the rabbit's head. Juniperpaw caught up as Blossomfall and Bumblestripe came out of their hiding spots as they all looked at the dead rabbit.

"Will that be enough to feed the four of us?" Asked Juniperpaw puzzled.

"Let's hope so since there are too many mouths to feed already." Poppyfrost mewed as she decided to pick up their catch and head off to hunt for other prey.

At sun down, the cats and their apprentices brought their prey back to the clan as there was a meager amount to go around. Juniperpaw tried his best to contribute to the clan despite only catching one rabbit. It was clear that Thunder-clan was becoming too large for the territory that was designed for them.

"How are the apprentices doing?" Berrynose mewed.

"Well we haven't been hunting enough food for the clans and we're completely depleting the amount of prey we already have faster than it could recover. We may need to pray to Star-clan to provide enough food to sustain the clan." Cherryfall mewed.

"How it's still the beginning of new-leaf so prey will eventually come." Jayfeather mewed to the cats.

"Let's hope Jayfeather is right because there is almost nothing to eat." Molestar mewed.

In fact, Jayfeather was right, ever since the clans have moved to the lake, they face a growth in the number of cats in the clans especially Thunder-clan. It had got to the point where the clans were getting too large for the territory to hold them in and it was a clear sign that they would have to soon leave.

"You've tried your hardest so get some rest as we'll go hunting along the lakeside tomorrow morning." Poppyfrost suggested to her apprentice.

"All right." Juniperpaw mewed as he went to the Apprentice's den to get some rest. Juniperpaw curled up in his nest as he was quite comfterable in the position he was in. His blue eyes closed as he fell fast asleep. He soon woke up as he was in Star-clan. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Juniperpaw asked as he was frightened.

"You're in Star-clan and this is just a dream." Mewed Spottedleaf.

"Oh okay, is there anything you need to speak to me about?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"In fact, there is. There is a prophecy saying that a tortoiseshell and white cat who had the intelligence of a thousand cats put together will lead the clans to their new homes. He will navigate the giant nests of two-legs and overcome many obstacles." Spottedleaf mewed.

"When will that come? Who will be the leader?" Juniperpaw asked confused as hell as he had a million questions racing through his mind at once.

"It will be you silly." Spottedleaf mewed as she pushed the apprentice down into a hole. Juniperpaw fell for what seemed like to be hours. He soon landed in an area away from Star-clan Soon a tabby like tiger cat padded up to him as Juniperpaw was still confused as hell.

"Where am I and who are you?" Juniperpaw mewed as he was frightened about the cat's menacing appearance.

"I'm Hawkfrost." He mewed sinisterly. "And you?"

"Juniperpaw." The apprentice responded. "Now are you going to kill me?" He mewed nervously.

"Why would I, I'll never do that?" Hawkfrost mewed at him showing that he was friendly.

"I thought you were evil." Juniperpaw mewed.

"I really am not. And I wanted to tell you that the clans must move soon." Hawkfrost mewed.

"But why? Is there anything wrong?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"Yes there is but there is more to that." Hawkfrost mewed as he led the apprentice to a silent part of the forest as he began to draw out what was going to happen. "You see north of the clans is the largest mountain. That's where the tribe cats used to live but they had to evacuate due to changes as well as many rockslides that have occurred. The mountain was an active volcano many moons before the clans existed and now it is active again. It's been building up pressure, and when it blows, it will wipe out all the clans."

"That's terrible and is there any way we can make it out?" Juniperpaw asked.

"You must find a new flat plateau for the clans to make a home. It is several times bigger than the lake territory that the clans are occupying right at this moment but the volcano and over population is posing a serious threat to the clans so I have faith in you moving the clans out for the land and to find somewhere safe for them to settle down." Hawkfrost mewed as he told the info to the apprentice.

"I will and thank you." Juniperpaw mewed to the cat.

"Go now, it's almost time to wake up." Hawkfrost mewed as he disappeared into the smoke.

Juniperpaw woke up as he got up and headed for the fresh kill pile. He picked out a fresh mouse as he sat down next to his mentor at the thicket.

"Any news?" Mewed Poppyfrost.

"They say there was a prophecy to be heard?" Juniperpaw asked his mentor.

"What was it?" Asked Poppyfrost curiously

"A tortoiseshell and white cat who has the intelligence of a thousand clan cats put together will lead the clans to safety. This cat will navigate through many giant two leg nests and overcome many obstacles." Juniperpaw mewed to his mentor.

"If Spottedleaf said it was you, then you must be ready to lead." Poppyfrost mewed to her apprentice.

"I can't, I don't know how to lead." Juniperpaw mewed.

"I bet Molestar knows about leading." Poppyfrost reassured her apprentice by giving him a tender lick on his head. "We better get going, we need to go hunting again just you and me."

"Really?" Juniperpaw mewed excitedly.

"Yes now follow me." Poppyfrost mewed as she lead her apprentice through the growing forest.

All Juniperpaw knew was that they were hunting but what he didn't know was that he was going to meet with some of Poppyfrost's old friends.

The Mutt Gang was situated on the lake in Wind-clan territory as they were teaching their young how to hunt as well. They were having a really hard time doing so.

"I'm telling you now are not the time to go play in the mud around the territory of the Long-claws, do you understand what that means or do I need to repeat that again?" Carnotaurus scolded Dryo as Parko watched onwards. "Do I have to fetch Edmontonia to punish you again?"

"No there should be no punishing." Dryo squeaked in protest.

"Good, now we can go hunt for food." Carnotaurus told Dryo as the three of them went to go get food. The three of them walked along the lake when they bumped into an old friend. "Poppyfrost long time no smell. How are things lately?"

"Everything is fine." Poppyfrost told the Bulldog mix.

"Who is that long-claw over there is he your pup?" Carnotaurus asked curiously.

"That's my apprentice Juniperpaw and he's my daughter's kit that I'm training." Poppyfrost mewed as she took a look at Dryo. "You got an apprentice too."

"Yes I have actually, we're adopting customs from long-claw clans to get more like the clans. In fact, Edmontonia and Gastonia are trying to teach us about the code." Carnotaurus told her.

"Our code?" Poppyfrost mewed a bit surprised.

"Yes we have and dogs now believe in Star-clan." Carnotaurus told her. "It's very broken as of now but I'm willing to make leaps and strides in the following moons to come."

"Also any news about this Tyranno dog and his gang?" Asked Poppyfrost.

"We haven't heard from him or even seen him since that drought began, he hasn't come back ever since." Carnotaurus told her. "All we know is that he ran away and we never heard from him ever since."

"Well he must have gotten scared when he saw that you teamed up with a bunch of clan cats." Poppyfrost joked.

"It could be but I think we could be wrong but and he might come back." Carnotaurus turned to see Edmontonia standing there.

"Carnotaurus? Have you been talking to strangers?" Asked Edmontonia.

"Yes I have my leader." Carnotaurus responded.

"Let me see." Edmontonia responded. The large black and brown mutt walked forward as he saw the two cats were in fact from Thunder-clan. "You must be Poppyfrost am I correct?"

"Yes I am." Poppyfrost mewed.

"Also I heard you have an apprentice? Am I correct?" Edmontonia asked.

"Yes, Juniperpaw is my apprentice." Poppyfrost mewed.

"It's so nice to train one of your clan mates I have faith that he will be a strong fine warrior." Edmontonia smiled as he studied Juniperpaw. But Juniperpaw was looking was looking at the mountain which was starting to slowly spew out thick black smoke.

"Something's not right." Juniperpaw mewed.

"What is it? Oh no." Poppyfrost responded as the mountain that Hawkfrost was talking about in his dream was in fact the volcano.

"How long has it been like this?" Asked Poppyfrost.

"Couple of days at least." Edmontonia responded.

"I say get back to your clan and tell them the news." Carnotaurus responded to the two cats.

"Sure thing, it was nice knowing you." Poppyfrost mewed as she and her apprentice turned around as they soon went for their camp.

Molestar was busy talking to Leafstar, Sky-clan's leader when the two cats arrived. Molestar was a bit confused about their early arrival.

"You're back early but what's the reason why?" Molestar asked.

"The mountain Hawkfrost told me in my dreams was spitting out black smoke." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yes and we got reports of Sky-clan and tribe cats on our and Shadow-clans territories." Molestar mewed.

"I bet it's that mountain that is spitting out the smoke." Juniperpaw mewed. "Also when's the next gathering?"

"Tomorrow night so we're lucky." Molestar mewed as the situation would become dire if they didn't do something quickly.

"Yes I know but we need to do something fast." Poppyfrost mewed. "I knew Cinderheart and Lionblaze shouldn't have even more kittens."

"Yeah tell everyone about the next gathering about the situation about our dilemma. Molestar mewed.

"All seven clans and tribes?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yes, this has to be addressed at once." Molestar mewed to his nephew.

Soon Blossomfall and Bumblestripe padded in with their apprentices. The two mentors had a terrible time with their apprentices.

"We still can't catch anything and the two of them think they could do whatever they want, and at this rate, they will never be warriors." Blossomfall mewed.

"Then they'll have the punishment of cleaning out the dens of the elders for a moon." Molestar mewed. "Now if you excuse me I must decide who I'm going to be taking to the next gathering." He soon padded away as he began to think about what to say tomorrow.

That night Juniperpaw has another dream about Spottedleaf. She padded up to him as she began to lick him in his dreams.

"Hey there cutie, tell anyone about the prophecy?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Yes I have." Juniperpaw mewed. "And I figured out why we need to leave the clans lands."

"What is it?" Asked Spottedleaf.

"A volcano is going to blow its top so we need to move out." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Who told you this?" Asked Spottedleaf.

"Hawkfrost." Mewed Juniperpaw.

"Who cares about Hawkfrost, let me talk about how hot Firestar is and I wish you weren't born." Spottedleaf mewed seductively

"Uhh… I don't like the direction that this fanfiction is going so I'm going to wake up now." Juniperpaw mewed as he woke up.

Molestar walked over to see how the apprentice was doing.

"You and your sisters will be on solo hunting missions to get as much food as possible so we can keep the clan fed." He mewed.

"Okay." Juniperpaw mewed as he began to think up about what Spottedleaf said. "What could it mean?" He said to himself.


	3. Evacuation

That night, Molestar and his friends decided it was time to go to the gathering. Joining him was Poppyfrost, Juniperpaw, Cherryfall and Shellfoot. Juniperpaw was excited since this was the first gathering he was attending. They soon made their way to the island where the gathering was being held as they were joined by the other clans as well as Sky-clan, The tribe of cats and the Mutt saw Juniperpaw and padded up to him.

"Who is this apprentice? He looks so cute." Mistystar mewed.

"Oh that's my apprentice." Poppyfrost mewed to her.

"Can we keep him?" Asked Mistystar.

"I'm not for keepers." Juniperpaw mewed.

"But can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead." Poppyfrost mewed as she went to gossip with Edmontonia.

"How has the clan been lately?" Mistystar mewed to the apprentice.

"We're always hungry and we're just about ready to break into another clan to find more food." Juniperpaw mewed.

"That's unfortunate." Mistystar mewed.

"Yeah I know. Also I think there is an omen ready to destroy the clans." Juniperpaw also stated.

"Yeah I've been trying to figure out that that smoking mountain was?" Mistystar mewed as she looked at the mountain which the smoke was starting to get thicker by the day.

"Yeah I know." Juniperpaw responded to the leader.

Soon the gathering began as the cats gathered around to listen to what the seven groups had to say.

"Prey is not running at all, most of the clan is starving and there is nothing to eat." Molestar started the gathering off.

"We've had tribe cats come onto our territory due to the fact that their homes are being attacked by Star-clan." Tigerstar mewed.

"The rabbits are a rare treat since we've been eating rats for the past few days." Harestar mewed.

"River-clan is doing absolutely fine." Mistystar mewed.

"Sky-clan has decided to move into Thunder-clan until we can do something about the main problem." Leafstar mewed.

"Stormfur has been killed in an avalanche. He has been buried by the rocks that toppled on top of him." The Teller of the pointed stones mewed.

"We've been hearing rumors that the mountains are active again as they began to spew out thick black smoke. It might be time to leave to avoid being in the crossfire and find a new home." Edmontonia barked. Everyone soon looked at him.

"Yes these rumors have been confirmed that the mountain is a volcano so we need to get everyone out of the clans and onto safer ground." Molestar mewed.

"Move?!" We've been here for moons and is there a message from Star-clan that we need to get out of here?" Harestar mewed knowing that she has been here for moons and that moving wasn't an answer.

"We don't know what powers this volcano can hold and what we've heard it can destroy the clans when it explodes." Molestar mewed

"I bet those mutts of yours are filling the clans with nonsense that will never happen." Harestar protested to the Thunder-clan. Soon Leafstar, Stone teller, and Mistystar soon joined the fray as they began to argue. Molestar stared at Edmontonia as he wanted some support. Tigerstar soon puts his paw down as he mewed.

"Well maybe if the mutt is correct." Tigerstar mewed. Everyone turned their heads right at Tigerstar like he was crazy.

"Explain." Harestar mewed.

"Hear me out. When we received the news about the volcano that was starting to spew out black smoke, all the clans but River-clan we're struggling. The smoke of the volcano is only the started to contribute more problems than we needed. That is until Sky-clan and the Tribe soon came to the territories, many of us are now nothing but ragged fur on bones and we have more mouths to feed. If Edmontonia is correct, this might be an opportunity to look for a new home for our expanding clans. Seriously clans this large will hit a limit on what the landscape could hold." Tigerstar mewed about how the threat can be a new opportunity for them to move out and find a new home.

"That's ridiculous. I'm going to say that the volcano is going to erupt is that Star-clan is just angry with us." Harestar mewed.

"At least you put a convincing argument on why you might be right." Molestar mewed to Tigerstar.

"It was as good as I could put it." Tigerstar mewed about it.

"Look can we just tie all the loose ends together because we're losing moonlight and it's almost dawn." Mistystar mewed.

Everyone soon headed back to the clans feeling really unsatisfied, not only did Edmontonia bring up more questions rather than answers, but Harestar had to be stubborn and go against the opportunity of getting a free territory expansion. As Juniperpaw went to sleep, he tried to get as much rest as possible seeing how he was up all night due to the gathering. The elders were up bright and early for Bramblepaw and Featherpaw to change their bedding. Some of the elders were talking about Ambermoon's upcoming kits.

"Who's the father of the kits?" Asked Squirrelflight.

"It's Stormcloud." Brightheart mewed. "I'm happy to see my daughter to have kits just like Whitewing."

"There is one logical flaw." Cloudtail mewed.

"What is that?" Brightheart mewed.

"Stormcloud isn't the father. Jake is their father, isn't that surprising. Jake is everyone's father, Jake is your father." Cloudtail mewed.

"Cloudtail if you keep this up, I'm going to tell Moonkitti to block you from her Twitter account." Squirrelflight mewed at him angrily seeing how Cloudtail was still wise cracking at the other elders.

"I still remain unimpressed to this day." Brightheart mewed.

All the other cats soon woke up as they began to do their normal activities….

"Wait mister Narrator, I think Moonkitti is still mad about the whole Squirrelflight thing." Cloudtail mewed.

"Well you can tweet to her that Bramblestar died due to painfully obvious references by her." The Narrator told Cloudtail.

"Wait since when did Cloudtail have a twitter account?" Juniperpaw asked.

Moving swiftly on…

"No wait Mister Narrator! I wanted to figure out why Cloudtail had a twitter!" Juniperpaw mewed before the screen went black.

I'm sorry but is not responding. Click here to reboot the program so you can read the rest of this fanfiction.

Fine… Back to the story.

So Juniperpaw decided to go hunting with his mentor once again as they saw the smoke get thicker. It was a more vicious type of smoke as they looked to see.

"It sure has gotten worse since the gathering." Poppyfrost mewed as she stared at the sky.

"We surely don't know when it will go off. Juniperpaw mewed.

"Also the leaves on the trees aren't growing back, I thought they would start growing by now?" Poppyfrost mewed.

"Well maybe there is a bigger picture to paint here than the leaves that are simply dying and so are the trees." Juniperpaw mewed.

Soon a rumbling was heard as several places around the cats began to erupt into hot steaming toxic geysers. The two cats soon ran back to Thunder-clan to tell the news about what was happening.

"Don't breathe but keep running!" Poppyfrost advised to her apprentice to keep running as another geyser bursts out behind them.

The two of them run into camp so they can tell Molestar about it seeing how they were back early for the second time in a row.

"Why are you back so early again?" Asked Molestar.

"When we out hunting, the ground exploded into geysers which brought out hunt to a sudden end." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Did you inhale any of the geysers?" Asked Molestar.

"A little." Poppyfrost mewed as she was out of breath.

"Go see Jayfeather, he knows a lot about these geysers and he has the perfect herb to treat it." Molestar mewed. Soon the two cats headed to the medicine cats den as they told Jayfeather about what happened.

"I've heard about toxic geysers before." Jayfeather mewed. "They take the air out of you if you inhale it. Luckily, I've learned that Juniper Berries can solve this breathing problem." He mewed as he scooted over some berries for the cats to eat. The two Tortoiseshell cats ate the berries feeling a bit relieved. "Poppyfrost go return to your normal duties but Juniperpaw needs some rest as of now."

"Okay Jayfeather." Poppyfrost mewed as she went back to her normal duties. Jayfeather gave Juniperpaw a poppy seed to help him fall asleep and feel relaxed. Unaware that he was about to have another dream with Hawkfrost.

"Wake up." Hawkfrost mewed to him.

"Hawkfrost is that really you?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yes it is actually, I'm just here to announce that the geysers will continue until you evacuate the clans." Hawkfrost said bluntly.

"Okay are you forcing the clans out of their lands?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"Yes and I have a reason why." Hawkfrost mewed before Bramblestar interrupted with his rambling.

"Back in my day I've walked fifteen cat miles to the healer hole then I have to walk fifteen miles back because I forgot to get that Corona light with that hint of lime I like so much." Bramblestar mewed.

"Are we seriously going to put up with this again?" Mewed Hawkfrost seeing how Bramblestar was downright insane. "I hate Star-clan since most of the cats that end up going there after dying become crazy and extremely unanalytical.

"I feel your pain Hawkfrost." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Wake up, it's time to move." Hawkfrost mewed as he vanished.

Juniperpaw woke up as he saw that most of Thunder-clan and Sky-clan have emptied the camp to head where the Mutt Gang was. He padded out of the camp to see all of the cats outside of the camp.

"Where are we going?" Asked Juniperpaw confused.

"We're evacuating the clans." Molestar responded. "Ever since you told us about the geysers, we've decided that evacuating the clans is the best option."

"Sure. I guess?" Juniperpaw mewed as all of Thunder-clan padded towards the horse farm to meet with the other cats.

Meanwhile on the horse farm, the mutts are in fact, feeling a bit too cozy. All the clans have decided to evacuate since the geysers posed a threat to the clans. The mutts felt over crowded as they were waiting on Thunder-clan and Sky-clan. When they arrive, the farm became full at capacity with all of the mutts deciding who was accounted for.

"So that's everybody?" Parko asked curiously.

"I believe so." Edmontonia yapped.

"The horse farm belongs to everyone by the way. This is canon." Gastonia yapped.

"What happened to him?" Poppyfrost asked.

"He's upset that he's no longer the center of attention. He quickly got over it. Also, all of our long paws got evicted that area is in danger." Edmontonia told her.

"Well at least the two legs won't be a bother to us anymore." Cherryfall mewed.

"Hey everyone look at that!" Einio barked. Everyone turned their heads to see the chain of smaller volcanoes die as the one that posed a threat to all of the clans had grown by many times.

"I say that it's safe that we should leave the area." Carnotaurus yapped. Edmontonia soon leaped onto a high ledge as he called out a meeting for everyone.

"Attention! Attention! We are getting ready to move out soon so don't get too comfy, the volcano that is many miles away poses a serious threat to all life that inhabits here. But we leave in an orderly fashion, we will make it out." Edmontonia yapped.

"Looks like I'm leading." Carnotaurus said nervously.

"Go for it toast!" Edmontonia yapped excitedly.

"TOAST!" Carnotaurus screamed as he took off with many cats following behind. Edmontonia hopped off to help Parko as well as Tenonto as bringing up the rear which was full of elders. The journey had soon begun.

The hours wore on as the sun began to set as the mass of cats and dogs shone in the setting sun. Many of them were beginning to climb up the steep hills. Juniperpaw was in the center of this mass helping to protect the queens and kits.

"Hey Poppyfrost what's the whole point in this journey?" Juniperpaw asked.

"It's so that we can find that new home that Hawkfrost has been talking to you about in your dreams." Poppyfrost mewed.

"So the most evil cat alive is good?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yeah pretty much." Cherryfall squealed as she gave her kit a quick lick before they walk onwards.

Upfront, many of the leaders were talking as they continued to lead the way.

"My long-paw would play The Isle and participate in these gigantic migration events as he would walk across the entire map. It feels like I'm stepping along in his paws." Carnotaurus yapped.

"I'm glad we're making your wish come true." Molestar mewed happily.

"Uh we got a problem. Mistystar mewed seeing the hills were too steep for the elders to climb over.

"We can't just stand here, the back load will force us over." Leafstar mewed worried.

"Hey guys I found something." Tigerstar mewed. Carnotaurus raised his tail ordering everyone to stop.

"What is it Tigerstar?" Mewed Molestar as he discovered a ravine that sloped slightly uphill. "Great find but it's going to take a while for all of us to pass through."

"We'll move slowly in case we get ambushed and we don't have much time on our paws since the sun is setting." Tigerstar mewed as he soon lead the way through the ravine. Everyone soon followed behind.

The leaders as well as Carnotaurus were leading them all through the narrow ravine as they all climbed uphill. Time soon passed as the sun continued to set as the cats continued to navigate the ravine keeping their ears and eyes open for danger. The light continued to fade as the waning moon was soon being seen in the clear night sky. Many cats were exhausted from traveling so far in one day. Tigerstar soon approached a large gorge with a small stream running through it.  
"I think we should settle down for the night." Tigerstar mewed as everyone filled in the gorge. Those that had enough strength went to go look for food to feed them. Many cats began drinking form the stream at once with thirst. Soon the hunting parties came back with some vegetation and a few rabbits, mice and birds. The clans decided to split the foot seeing how the mutts still had plenty of meat so they didn't need to eat.

After eating, the cats settled down for the night as the mutts took up the role of protecting the group. Juniperpaw soon fell asleep for the first time away from his den with his mentor happily. Then he woke up seeing how a cat was visiting him in his dreams. It was Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf what are you doing?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Star-clan is following you while you look for your new home." Spottedleaf mewed. Soon Bluestar walked over.

"Is this the prophecy cat that we were talking about?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes it is and he's beginning to fulfill the prophecy." Spottedleaf mewed.

"What's the purpose of leaving the clan's lands?" Bluestar asked.

"Hawkfrost told us about a volcano that will be ready to destroy the clans, and we decided to all leave." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Hawkfrost?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes Hawkfrost." Juniperpaw mewed as he began to explain what Hawkfrost had meant by the firey mountain ready to blow up.

"Gosh you are right about him telling us that the clans are in danger." Bluestar admitted. "But was it the right thing to do to tell the clans to leave the territories?"

"I believe so." Juniperpaw mewed.

"It is uncertain." Spottedleaf mewed as she and Bluestar disappeared as the apprentice soon woke up.

"Morning." Junipepaw greeted Cherryfall and Berrynose.

"You see the mutts are going to go hunting to provide some food for us." Berrynose mewed as he watched his mentor getting a drink from the stream.

Soon the mutts returned as they dragged a large deer back for the large groups of cats to feast on. Many cats dove in as they began to shred the deer to pieces as many of them ate greedily. Within minutes, the deer was nothing but bones. Many of the cats were taking a drink from the stream to wash the deer down.

"I guess it's safe to move out then?" Asked Molestar.

"We've been refueled and ready to move but the elders should stick to the center of the group." Tigerstar mewed as Edmontonia began to lead the way up and over the ravine. Many of them began to trot along following the mutt.

The day wore on as the cats soon looked up to see the sky was black with smoke. Juniperpaw was at the very back as he looked over to see the volcano was small but it was pumping out smoke over their land that they all once called home.

"Juniperpaw let's move." Tenonto yapped as he nudged the apprentice along.

The volcano was many miles away as it began to explode from a lot of pressure from the inside. Sending rocks and ash scattering up into the sky It all soon collapsed into an ash torrent as it fell straight downhill burying their old homes completely. Luckily there were no casualties of cats since they all evacuated ahead of time but where they once called home was now gone. The clans were beginning to make the climb downhill as they were facing the fact that the light was not with them. But they pushed onwards. After many hours of travelling, they traveled another 31 miles within twelve hours. They found another gorge with a small creek in it as they decided to rest and get something to eat. But tomorrow they will face their biggest challenge to their journey yet.

"How are your paws?" Asked Cherryfall to Juniperpaw.

"Aching." Juniperpaw responded seeing he had walked a long time.

"I'm sick of your complaining, we should walk farther." Featherpaw hissed seeing how they wanted to taunt their brother..

"I would like to see you two try." Cherryfall hissed at her daughters as she was constantly being fed up by their behavior.

"Get some rest, we're going for a swim tomorrow." Mistystar mewed to the apprentice. What could this mean for Juniperpaw. He soon fell asleep knowing he was going to need it as the mutts stood guard for the second night in a row.

Up in Star-clan, the cats were deciding on who would who in their roleplay meeting.

"I might want to be Cloudtail." Firestar mewed.

"I want to be Cinderheart." Yellowfang mewed.

"I call Sorreltail since I want to be the ultimate Body Guard!" Sorreltail mewed.

"But Sorreltail has been dead for moons so you can't be the ultimate body guard." Bluestar mewed.

"Also if you use Feathertail as your avatar, I'm reporting you." Oakheart hissed.

"I don't believe on what I am seeing right now." Graystripe mewed as he wandered off.

 **[A/N]: I've made the mistake of calling Shellfoot a tom when she is a she-cat. The Authors also made the same mistake.**


	4. The long journey ahead

That morning the large mass of cats woke up to see that the sun was beginning to warm their pelts. A Wind-clan warrior yawned as Edmonto and Pachyrhino stretched their long dog like legs ready for the journey ahead. Mistystar quickly shot up as she went to go find Juniperpaw who was sleeping with Carnotaurus, Poppyfrost and Cloudtail.

"Hey enough with the beauty sleep you're ravishing already." Mistystar mewed but Juniperpaw ignored her as he tried to go back to sleep. Mistystar had another trick up her paws. "Hey? Hello? Anybody in there?" She asked as she opened Juniperpaw's eyelid. Juniperpaw woke up as he was that surprised.

"Mistystar what are you doing?" Juniperpaw yawned while he was half asleep.

"I believe that you should wake up when I wake up." Mistystar mewed as she was full of energy. "Come on move it!" She mewed as she playfully nudged the apprentice.

"What's the hurry?" Juniperpaw mewed as he was confused as he got up. Cloudtail's paw moved behind him as he was waking up too.

"Something's up. The group is gathering without us let's check it out." Mistystar mewed eagerly as they walked along. They soon stumble upon Harestar who was in a really grumpy mood trying to wake up some Wind-clan apprentices.

"RISE AND SHINE! Molestar says everyone goes!" Harestar shouted at the apprentice who was still tired. "Come on get up! On your paws!" She hissed as she slammed her head under the apprentice trying to wake the apprentice up.

"I'll see you up front, come with me when you're ready." Mistystar mewed as she trotted to the front of the group, Harestar looked at the apprentice.

"Did you say something?" Asked Harestar.

"No I didn't Harestar." Juniperpaw mewed to Wind-clans leader as she padded to him.

"Unless you got a wish from Star-clan I say you move it!" Harestar shouted as Juniperpaw was almost frightened by her.

"Gosh is she always in a bad mood or what?" He muttered to himself. Gastonia soon passed him by eager to get to the front.

Juniperpaw soon caught a glimpse of an apprentice from his own clan. She looked beautiful in his eyes. She was padding along with Cherryfall.

"Hello?" He asked the apprentice.

"Juniperpaw there you are." Cherryfall mewed.

"And that's your apprentice?" Juniperpaw asked.

"Of course, this is Lightpaw." Cherryfall responded.

"I've heard about you. You made the right choice of evacuating the clans before we were all killed." Lightpaw mewed. "I have faith that will be a strong loyal warrior like your mother. Make me proud." She mewed before she trotted off.

"Well thanks." Juniperpaw mewed before he was interrupted by Edmontonia who was howling telling everyone to get together. Juniperpaw soon padded to the front to see what was going on.

"Well we got lots of apprentices and kits. Make sure they make it through the long journey ahead. We're not stopping tonight, nor are we going to eat." Harestar told the six leaders that she was not going to stop for anymore rest. Bramblepaw and Featherpaw were happy to hear that as Juniperpaw made his way to the front.

"If this is the first long crossing listen up!" Harestar began ad Edmontonia turned as he began the long trip with a head start. "We're not stopping until we get to the river. And you cats better keep up because if a fox or badger gets you, you will be on your own without us to help. Move out!" Harestar made the announcement clear before she turned and yowled at the sky as everyone began the long trip to the river ahead.

Juniperpaw stood there as the other cats and dogs began to pick up their paws as they began the journey. Harestar snorted as Edmontonia began the trip downhill. Soon Poppyfrost and her friends soon caught up to find that her apprentice was standing there.

"Looks like we have a long walk ahead." Cloudtail mewed as he saw Brightheart get a few steps ahead while he watched the group descend the hills.

"It might also be hot today so we better move fast." Poppyfrost mewed to her apprentice as she kept walking. Juniperpaw soon began the journey to keep up with them. Soon the long journey began.

Many cats were busy walking along the beaten dirt path to the south to find the river. Juniperpaw was trying his best to make sure the elders and kits were able to keep up as the Mutts were busy looking out for danger. But the only problem was the path to the river wasn't a straight line since they were looking for ways to get through the hills.

"At least you care for the elders." Mistystar mewed as she was at the back of the group helping the elders out.

"You're very welcome." Juniperpaw panted as he was really tired since he was walking for most of the day. The day soon wore on into the night as the giant group still didn't find the river yet.

"Hey Poppyfrost you're wandering away." Carnotaurus shouted.

"Thanks, I need help seeing in the dark." She said as she went to join the main group.

Harestar was right, they weren't stopping, many kits and elders were exhausted as they weren't moving as fast. But Juniperpaw did his best to make sure they kept up but soon the night wore on without any problems as the sun began to rise, the cars were all exhausted from walking even Bramblepaw and Featherpaw were tired from their long walk. At the front, Edmontonia soon spotted the river but it was some distance away so they all slowly went down to the river.

It soon took some more time for them to reach the vast river. But when they arrived, many cats lingered over the edge reluctant to go in.

"We have to cross." Mistystar mewed.

"I'm not crossing that." Harestar hissed seeing the river. Juniperpaw soon made his way to the front of the vast group.

"You got to make your decision or the back load will soon force all of us in." Mistystar hissed at Harestar. Juniperpaw saw lush land on the other side of the stream and then the apprentice took the plunge.

Juniperpaw leaped into the water as he began to swim in the water. The water's current was gentle and it wasn't that deep but it was wide so it took a lot of effort to start swimming. Edmontonia soon entered the water. His paws were able to reach the bottom of the river as he watched the apprentice go for a swim. He soon whistled for the kits to be escorted across the river on his back since the water would be too deep for them. Mistystar soon jumped into the river to follow Juniperpaw as it was followed by another warrior as more and more cats began to enter the river. Juniperpaw knew if he were to spend an extra moment in the water it would increase the risk.

Juniperpaw soon found a sand bar that was flat as he soon crawled onto the shore. He shook his fur off as he watched more and more cats enter the water. Mistystar was the second cat able to cross the river as she climbed onto the shore.

"You're the first cat who made the lead across the river." Mistystar mewed admiring the apprentice's bravery.

"Does it make me somewhat of a leader?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Eh… Somewhat." Mistystar mewed as more cats swam to the sand bar and got out of the water.

On the other side of the river, many cats were still stalling as the dogs provided ferry service for the kits. Soon it was Poppyfrost's turn to enter the water.

"Cherryfall, Molestar stay close." Poppyfrost mewed as she followed the gold and white mutt into the water. Her two kits followed her behind. They continued to cross the river while Mistystar was taking account for everyone. Juniperpaw was busy getting the kits off the dogs back as he counted them.

"That's all of the kits counted for." Juniperpaw mewed as he spun to help the other cats out of the water.

After a few hours, everyone crossed the river as all the cats and dogs were accounted for. They soon decided to finish the rest of the journey for the day as they continued south. They all stopped at a large field exhausted, hungry and unable to keep going but food was in easy access. Everyone soon fell asleep due to them being exhausted from a long journey. Soon someone came to visit Juniperpaw in his dreams. It was Firestar this time.

"I admire you taking the first plunge and crossing that river." Firestar mewed thinking the young apprentice showed great bravery.

"You're very welcome." Juniperpaw smiled.

"Also we've having trouble finding the group of cats you're in since you've been constantly on the move. We've gathered the fact that the prophecy is starting to be fulfilled." Firestar mewed.

"I know but, what will we do until then?" Juniperpaw asked.

"You keep moving." Firestar mewed to him as his answer wasn't clear cut.

"Okay?" Juniperpaw mewed but suddenly a cat pounced on him from behind, it was Hawkfrost again.

"Sorry if I haven't had the chance to speak to you since you were busy walking." Hawkfrost mewed.

"Have you been following me?" Juniperpaw mewed as he was still puzzled.

"Yeah I've seen you dive into that river first causing everyone else to follow. I admire that." Hawkfrost mewed.

"Wait you do?" Juniperpaw asked but he was soon interrupted by another cat it was Firestar again.

"Hawkfrost? What did I say? You can't give out vital information on an apprentice in this story so that the reader doesn't know what is going on." Firestar angrily hissed at Hawkfrost.

"I only wanted to do my best to help. I don't want to be evil like my daddy!" Hawkfrost protested. "Plus I'm not as crazy as the cats in Star-clan and they talk about nonsense."

"Now get out." Firestar mewed bluntly. Hawkfrost turned around as he slowly padded off feeling defeated. Firestar soon turned to Juniperpaw."Don't ever talk to him again."

"But why? He's giving out all the important information that has happened and we managed to escape from certain death." Juniperpaw mewed.

"I know but he's a bad cat, he is a part that fills my ancestral fear of Tigerstar clones." Firestar mewed. "Now it's about time you woke up, the sun is rising over the horizon on a new day." Firestar soon padded away as he disappeared into the mist as Juniperpaw woke up on a moist day.

All the cats were beginning to wake up. Today was slightly foggy as the dew condensed into mist. All the cats stirred as some went to go hunting for the mouths to feed the clans. Prey in this area was very plentiful so everyone got a piece of food to eat. Soon Bramblepaw and Featherpaw padded over to their brother who was enjoying a fresh mouse. The two cats snatched the mouse from under his paws as he was mad that someone was trying to take his food.

"What was that for? Give it back." Juniperpaw protested against his sister's will.

"You don't deserve prey like this." Bramblepaw hissed.

"It doesn't matter give it back!" Juniperpaw shouted. His sisters didn't listen to what their brother had to say so they just attacked him.

Juniperpaw tried his best to fight off his sisters but it was too much since there were two of them. They pinned the poor apprentice down with their paws as their claws sheathed. They were ready to attack him some more but Cherryfall padded up to the two of them angry.

"Alderheart would like to speak to you. NOW!" Cherryfall hissed as the two apprentices got off their brutally beaten apprentices body. Cherryfall went the Juniperpaw as she began to lick him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I am." He mewed despite him having a deep scratch in his side.

"Jayfeather would need to heal you before we move out." Cherryfall mewed.

"Okay." Juniperpaw mewed to his mother as he padded out. Juniperpaw soon went to Jayfeather as he had his side patched up with cobwebs in no time since herbs were easy to find in the clearing they were in.

"I say this is a good spot but we can't stay here for too long." Molestar mewed. As he soon ordered everyone to move out from their makeshift camp.

Everyone soon began to move out from their spot as they began to head south again. They crossed many fields a couple of hills as well as meeting some cows along the way when they reached a large ribbon of thunder path just below the hill.

"That's one odd looking thunder path." Molestar mewed as they all slowly made their way south.

They approached the path which looked like two ribbons of shiny path running parallel to each other. Juniperpaw snuck over to get a closer look.

"That's odd. I've never seen a thunder-path look like this." Juniperpaw mewed as he studied it closely. Poppyfrost looked over as she kept a lookout for her apprentice. Soon a loud noise was heard as something was rapidly approaching.

"Juniperpaw look out." Poppyfrost mewed as Juniperpaw darted away as the noise was heard again. Soon the giant monster soon passed overhead which looked like three heads and a long body longer than the cats have had seen before. The body came in a variety of shapes as it slithered along the set path. The tail end came as a red flashing light was seen as it passed them.

"What was that?" Molestar asked out of curiosity.

"Must be a two-leg monster." Cherryfall mewed.

"I think I have an idea where it might be going. See that shiny path where the monster rode along that path, and I think we should follow it to see where it leads to." Edmontonia told them.

"Well if you are correct then let's follow you." Molestar mewed.

Everyone soon followed Edmontonia to see if he was right. Everyone was force to walk in single file since they wouldn't know when the monster would come back and the apprentices and kits were told not to walk on the path the monster traveled on. They soon crossed some bridges and corn fields as well as passing through and apple orchard as they were soon approaching what seemed to be a small flicker of light long down the road. They decided get off the path and find a clearing to settle for the night.

Prey and herbs were plentiful but it wouldn't last for very long so they decided to call this a resting point for the night. Juniperpaw decided to rest near the ribbons where the monster traveled on as Lightpaw padded over with a pigeon that they could share.

"I got something for you." Lightpaw mewed.

"Well thanks." Juniperpaw mewed. Soon another two-leg monster passes by them as the body of this monster was carrying other two-legs inside of it.

"Well this journey seems to be like one big adventure?" Asked Lightpaw.

"It feels that way." Juniperpaw smiled at the apprentice as they both ate.

"I hope we can find a new home soon, who knows when the queens will have their kits." Lightpaw mewed as she looked Ambermoon who was growing fast.

"Yeah I wish I had kits." Juniperpaw mewed.

"We will someday." Lightpaw mewed. She then licked the apprentice on the cheek to reassure him things will turn out for the better in the future.

Soon most of the cats and mutts fell asleep since there were no foxes or badgers nearby. But Juniperpaw and Lightpaw stayed up together to look at the stars together.

"That star connection right there, that's Pinestar." Lightpaw mewed as she pointed at the clear night time sky. "And that star connection right there was the first leader of River-clan, Riverstar."

"And those stars over there are a scorpion." Juniperpaw mewed as Lightpaw began laughing.

"I didn't know scorpions exist." Lightpaw laughed.

"Neither does hedgehogs that fly." Juniperpaw laughed with her.

"I wish we can spend more time star gazing together." Lightpaw mewed as she rested her head on Juniperpaw. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

"I wish so too." Juniperpaw mewed as another two-leg monster passed by, it was carrying crates stack on top of each other in a specific car. Juniperpaw soon fell asleep as soon as the monster passed by.

Juniperpaw woke up that morning as another two-leg monster passed beside him carrying more two-leg monsters in its body. No one came to visit him in his dreams so he didn't get any new information. Lightpaw soon woke up too as they padded their way to enjoy some fresh kill with everyone else.

"Where should we all go to today?" Asked Mistystar who was curious about what was going on and where they were going.

"We continue following those long ribbon thunder path." Edmontonia ordered as he soon began to lead the way for everyone.

"Everyone stay close." Gastonia ordered as he ordered the queens, kits and elders to follow him down the hill.

Soon they were on their way again passing through some forests, as well as some brush but they had to pull over when another two-leg monster passed by, it was oddly shaped as it slithered by. Then their journey resumed. By the afternoon, the thunder-path splits off into many different paths as many two-leg monsters were pulling the bodies apart as well as pushing them together. Many nests were nearby to get the monsters to move in unison. They were all scared to cross.

"How will we cross with this much chaos going on?" Asked Poppyfrost who was scared by the noise.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." A stranger voice popped from the side.

"Why? Where are we?" Asked Juniperpaw who was curious about the area that they were in filled with many Two-leg nests.

"You're all the way down in Binghamton." The stranger told the apprentice.

"What?" Juniperpaw mewed as this was nothing that he had ever heard before.

 **[A/N]: Phew that was a long time since I've ever uploaded a chapter. The cats are in Binghamton New York and their lost. Will the stranger be any help? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Binghamton

Juniperpaw didn't know that they made it all the way down to Binghamton. More importantly they didn't know how they will get through the infested monster yard.

"Also my name is Pepper." Pepper responded. He mewed raising his tail as he led the group to a long abandoned shed.

"How are we going to get across the two-leg monster yard?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Okay those monsters you're talking about are called trains. Second they don't go very fast in the monster yards especially when there are several industries in this area they need to service." Pepper explained.

"I know a way how to cross the train paths then." A voice rang out from the back, it was Tenonto.

"How?" Juniperpaw asked.

"We cross when they are clear, I've seen these trains before so I know how they work but first I need a runner to scout out a path for all of us to cross." Tenonto told them.

"Can't we just let Carnotaurus be the runner? He's the fastest out of all of us." Juniperpaw asked.

"Sure thing." Tenonto responded as he darted away to get the rest of the group.

About ten minutes later, the group was sneaking along with the Bulldog mix taking the lead. Carnotaurus was very eager to start sprinting.

"Is this the friend you were talking about?" Pepper asked.

"Yes it is." Tenonto responded as pepper began to explain on how the train yard worked. After that they were ready to cross.

"Ready for this?" Pepper asked.

"Yes I am." Juniperpaw asked.

"Okay Carnotaurus, look your long-paw is watching Gaming Beaver." Tenonto barked to trick the Bulldog mix into running.

"TOAST!" Carnotaurus shouted happily as he took off like a bullet being fired.

"How fast is he?" Pepper asked.

"He travels about twenty tail lengths a second." Tenonto told Pepper.

"I didn't know he was that fast." Pepper said surprised.

"Yeah he tried to beat a greyhound in a race, it failed miserably." Tenonto told the cat. Soon Carnotaurus made it across as he was ready to start moving.

"I'm ready when you are." He yapped.

"Okay we're only traveling in small groups." Edmontonia ordered as he ordered a small group of cats began to cross the train tracks. The mutts kept their eyes peeled in case any of the freight cars began to shift.

There was no hassle getting some of the clan cats across but another train pulled into the yard. They waited for it to clear before they continued across the narrow section of tracks. After an hour, everyone got across as they began to make their way through the giant two-leg city. They decided to start heading through downtown in an effort to find a place to rest. Everyone was walking but not talking as they were being led by a loner. They padded across the Vestal Parkway East as they crossed the Susquehanna River before making a right as they began to head westward seeing where the Susquehanna and the Chenango rivers meet. Juniper paw was very curious to see where they were heading to while they were walking in the streets with Pepper leading the way.

"I see your all bored back there; want me to sing you a song?" Asked Pepper.

"If it could lift the young apprentice's spirits and make them enjoy themselves then go ahead." Harestar mewed.

"Oh great here we go." Edmontonia yapped annoyed, he didn't like music very much.

" _Over the mountains and through the woods to thunder lake we go. Mudclaw's the worst, this dumb book is cursed and it's as boring as we can show. Over the mountains and through the woods please just get there you guys. This is taking forever when nothing is clever and I'm already tired of tribes. Bum bum bum and an apprentice falls off the cliff. Bye."_ Pepper sang to them to keep their spirits up. (I AM NOT BLIXEMI)

"That was seriously so anticlimactic." Edmontonia said as he wasn't amused.

"Also where are we going?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"We're going to find my friend who lives in one of those stores in the shopping Plaza that the reader doesn't know about." Pepper mewed.

"But what if one of those readers is from Binghamton themselves? Will they go out and try to look for us from there?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"Don't worry. This is just a fanfiction so the reader does know that we don't even exist." Pepper mewed.

They continued to walk down the parkway as many of the two-legs got out their phones as they began to record them as they walked along. There was videos of them, paintings of them and even T-Shirts of them being made as they continued.

"Mister Narrator can you please get us to this shopping center so we can make the fanfiction shorter, were moving at tortoise speed." Molestar mewed.

"All right fine." The narrator said as I made the cats go faster.

"All right if you look to your left you will see the University of Binghamton, A place where two-legs go to learn." Pepper mewed.

"Also Mr. Narrator, can you mute Pepper until he is needed please?" Molestar mewed.

"Okay fine." The Narrator responded as he muted the cat.

"Okay good, we can follow our tracks to the shopping center." Molestar mewed with relief.

Once they got the shopping center, they all poured into the semi crowded parking lot. The cats looked around to see what was going on.

"Where is the store you said he was in?" Juniperpaw asked.

"Oh follow me." Pepper mewed as he lead the giant group to Walmart.

"Tennelle Flowers is going to yell at her husband that she found out Walmart exists in the warrior's fanfiction." Molestar mewed.

"We're going to look for my friend who apparently hangs out here every day before he heads back to the hotel for the night." Pepper mewed.

"Okay I only want a few of us to go in and look for Pepper's friend, who's willing to do it?" Asked Molestar.

"I will." Gastonia yapped.

"I guess I will take Poppyfrost and Juniperpaw with me then?" Molestar asked.

"I'll come along too to keep Gastonia in check." Edmontonia told Molestar.

"Okay good." Let's go." Pepper mewed as the six of them entered the Walmart together.

"Okay what's the entire point of going here?" Asked Thornclaw out of curiosity.

"Did you hear him before; they're looking for their friend." Leafpool mewed before she turned to an elderly Crowfeather. "Hey Crowfeather? Remember when Star-clan tried to give us a prophecy but we made it all the way down here?"

"It was strange but I still remember that." Crowfeather mewed. "And the special connection has been forgotten."

"That was fun." Leafpool mewed as she and Crowfeather began to talk about old times.

"I think this fanfiction has no sense of continuity." Berrynose mewed.

"Especially since their names should have been Poolpool and Crowfeathertail." Cloudtail mewed as he snickered.

In the Walmart, the six of them looked around seeing that this nest was filled with two-legs as they were busy shopping. They began to creep around without wanting the Two-legs seeing them.

"Where is this cat?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"He usually at the entertainment center of the Walmart which is on the other side of the store." Pepper responded.

"Let's go then." Juniperpaw mewed as they began to search for him but since the store was gigantic, they easily get lost.

"Where are we?" Asked Poppyfrost.

They looked up and saw various giant sticks that the two-legs would use, Juniperpaw leaped up to a spinning machine as he began to read. There were 12 gauge shotguns, Remington hunting rifles and 6 cylinder high powered hand guns. There were also various amounts of rounds the two-legs would use.

"We're in the hunting section." Juniperpaw blurted out to his friends. Gastonia was reasonably horrified to find out about this so he bolted off.

"I'm sorry but Gastonia is afraid if he sees blood. He doesn't go far" Edmontonia told Juniperpaw. They check the next isle to find him hiding in there but there was also fishing equipment as well as outdoor sporting supplies.

"Wait the two-legs actually buy and use this stuff?" Asked Poppyfrost as she was curious about it. "It's weird that Shadow-clan finds garbage on their land every Greenleaf." She continued to touch the stuff in curiosity.

"Yes they actually do." Pepper mewed to her.

"We don't want to spend all day in this section despite how much if makes us curious." Molestar mewed as the six of them continued to explore.

Juniperpaw began to move around as he turned the corner as they all walked to the entertainment section of the Walmart.

"We're here." Juniperpaw mewed as he was able to find him that easily.

"So if this is what the prophecy meant than I don't know what will." Molestar mewed. Juniperpaw was busy reading about the various stuff that would keep the Two-legs entertained. Pepper walked to his friends hide out as he knocked.

"Hello? You in there?" Asked Pepper. Soon the cat opened the door to reveal that it was in fact his friend. "You stay out here motionless, I'll talk to my friend." Pepper soon entered the room.

"Oh hello Monetary, can you tell the cats in the hotel to prepare food for our long awaited guests?" Pepper asked.

"Sure." Monterey responded. He soon pulled up the phone to the cats in the hotel. He told them to go take food from the hotel and the nearby stores.

"Will you be coming home with us?" Pepper asked.

"Sure." Monterey mewed as he and pepper packed up the stolen sugary candy as they headed out.

"Who's good at pulling?" Asked Pepper.

"I can help." Edmontonia told Pepper. Pepper soon tied some harnesses as Monterey went to go take snacks with them. They all rushed out of the Walmart as Monterey piled the wagon high with an assortment of food from trail mix to nuts to even some chips and sugary candy.

"Let's hope the workers didn't see us" Pepper told them.

"Yeah what's the probability of cats stealing a good amount of junk?" Monterey asked.

"Don't know but we need to get back to the hotel." Pepper mewed.

"I can lead the way." Juniperpaw mewed as he began to lead the large caravan group back to the hotel that the two cats were staying in.

They began to backtrack along the Vestal Parkway East as they came to the Homewood Suites. They poured into the parking lot where the rest of the cats that belonged to Monterey and Pepper.

"You got back." Jack their leader mewed to the both of them.

"Can these cats and dogs get somewhere to stay?" Pepper asked.

"Sure." Jack mewed as he guided them to a place in the hotel that was uninhabited by the Two-legs.

Jack opened up seven empty rooms for the clans to sleep in. The rooms were gigantic with each room having enough space to sleep and entire clan in them. The queens, elders and kits get the beds while everyone else slept on the floor. The leader, Deputy and medicine cats slept on the couch together. The stolen goods were rationed out for the clans as well as the sugar was passed to the cats. There was no Chocolate in them. The Mutts passed on the snacks but the cats took to it like it was nothing, except for Molestar, Juniperpaw and Poppyfrost. The sky began to darken as the cats began to sleep after a long day of walking, knowing they would be secured, they all fell asleep happily.

The next morning, the cats woke up to be treated to waffles as well as an assortment of food. It was better than the sweets but it still wasn't as good.

"I wish I had a mouse instead of a waffle." Juniperpaw mewed as he ate the fluffy morsel.

"Yeah I'm worried that they would poison us. I would rather eat kitty pet food instead of a waffle." Cloudtail mewed.

They began to wait all day since Pepper went down to the train yard to spotted three decently sized 60 foot boxcars that were empty and he darted back to tell his friends. It took a while for everything to happen.

"Hey cats and dogs I found a ticket out of Binghamton." Pepper mewed.

"Where?" Asked Molestar.

"In the train yard where you first came remember?" Pepper mewed.

"Oh there, let Juniperpaw lead." Molestar mewed as Bramblepaw and Featherpaw were jealous about their brother leading.

That afternoon, all of the cats and dogs set out back to the train yard that they found. Juniperpaw led the way seeing how he was good at reading stuff the two legs have left.

"Wait? Will these powers be forgotten about?" Juniperpaw asked.

"Yes they are very minor." Pepper mewed.

Soon they made their way where the boxcars were being held and the cats had very easy access to them. The last two-leg closed the door as the three cats along with their lackeys opened the doors to let everyone in. It was single file which made sure that they are all being treated together. Two groups per boxcar were the rules except for Thunder-clan which was the largest clan of the bunch. Once everyone was loaded on, the two-legs saw the doors were slightly open so they slid them closed and locked them.

"Well this is goodbye to Binghamton." Edmontonia yapped.

"Yeah I know but we enjoyed ourselves while we still could." Mistystar mewed.

"I wonder where we're going next?" Poppyfrost mewed from the first boxcar as she was puzzled about what the future would lie ahead.

"Don't know." Juniperpaw mewed.

Juniperpaw settled down next to Lightpaw as they both fell asleep comfy with Poppyfrost joining them. Soon a two-leg train coupled onto the boxcars and set them on a pick up heading to the northeast Soon the larger Two-leg trains took the body as it all headed there. Everyone was asleep, happy and excited about finding their new home but they didn't know what would be around the corner.

 **[A/N]: I wanted to address something quickly that there is a Moonkitti reference and to quote. "Star-clan tries to give Leafpool a prophecy but her and Crowfeather have made it all the way down to Binghamton." I spoil Twilight for everyone. Watch it to understand this joke.**


	6. Oneonta

The train was racing all the way to the northeast. The body of the monsters was rocking side to side slightly as it made its way there. Everyone was held up in the boxcars that their friends have had loaded them onto. It was faster than walking but they didn't know where they were going. They knew they needed to settle down in order to get comfy in the steel belly of the monster. Juniperpaw woke up as he was curious about what the mewing was about.

"What is it?" Juniperpaw asked confused as he made his way through the tightly fitted boxcar. He soon approached Ambermoon who was with Brightheart. Beside her were two small Tom-kits.

"Is that it?" Brightheart mewed.

"That's it." Ambermoon panted and the apprentice took a look at the kits.

"They're beautiful." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yeah we should rest before we name them." Ambermoon yawned tired as she soon fell asleep.

Soon they pulled into another monster yard where it got even more confusing. They managed to hit the train just right for all the doors to open, all of them shot awake as they all poured out of the train car. Ambermoon grabbed her kits as they all shot off to a nearby park.

"We should rest here, it's much more plentiful and peaceful." Tigerstar mewed as he soon fell asleep.

Juniperpaw soon got up early tomorrow morning to get the bearing on his surroundings as he padded along to visit Jayfeather.

"Morning Juniperpaw. You're up bright and early." Jayfeather greeted him.

"Yeah this park feels good but I don't know where we are." Juniperpaw mewed to the medicine cat. "I was also wondering why Lightpaw has been hanging around a lot, I know she's a good friend but there has to be more to it."

"I think she might like you." Jayfeather mewed. This caused the apprentice to blush a bit.

"How?" Juniperpaw mewed. He was confused about what Jayfeather said.

"I don't want to go into too much detail but I have to admit, no one likes me Juniperpaw." Jayfeather mewed. "And I suggest you get some prey for the clans."

"Sure thing." Juniperpaw mewed as he padded away.

The sun continued to rise high into the sky as more and more cats were starting to wake up to catch the prey that was nearby. It was a gold mine of prey and herbs but it wasn't steady, it would be quickly drained before they had to continue on their way. They stumbled their way through the two leg nests that were neatly placed together with a busy down town and Main Street. But it was still a quiet little town.

"Much better than Binghamton." Molestar admitted as he looked at the various two leg nests. It turned out the two legs had a variety of stores to keep themselves occupied as the cats soon made their way to the back of a hotel.

"I think we should split into groups." Gastonia suggested.

"Seven groups?" Tigerstar mewed.

"Yes Seven should be enough." Gastonia Answered back.

"All groups meet at the area when we arrived by sun down." Mistystar mewed as they all split into their groups.

Thunderclan was asked to explore Main Street of this town. The nests were all neatly stacked together as the clans began to explore the street. Several cats stayed behind to watch the kits, queens and elders, Juniperpaw and Poppyfrost soon found a two leg nest that was selling something.

"What does this nest sell?" Poppyfrost mewed as her apprentice approached the window of the nest.

"We sell new and used records at affordable prices, from two to ten dollars." Juniperpaw mewed as he read off the words of the brightly colored sign.

"Let's go in and investigate." Poppyfrost mewed as they headed into the store. The cats hopped onto a high ledge of the nest to get a look around. The records were stacked everywhere on the shelves neatly as they began look around. "Do the two legs really listen to all of this?" She mewed but Juniperpaw couldn't answer her due to the fact he had a million things racing through his head at once. Poppyfrost continued to eye the records. Soon a lean two-leg walked over to see the two Tortoiseshell and white cats.

The Two-leg began to make gestures that the cats couldn't understand. However Juniperpaw was able to pick this up really quickly.

"Can you play that one?" Juniperpaw mewed as he soon puts his clean hands over the record. The Two-leg soon grabbed the record. Juniperpaw nodded yes as he puts it in. The music from the Record began to play around in the store as the two cats soon closed their eyes to vision what the sounds would be like.

"Keep your eyes open." Poppyfrost mewed playfully to her apprentice.

"I was enjoying this." Juniperpaw giggled.

"I know but we don't want to stay here for too long." Poppyfrost mewed to him.

"Oh okay." Juniperpaw mewed as they leaped down and headed out the door. Some other two legs came into the nest to buy some records as the two cats slipped off back onto the sidewalk.

"That was a close." I say we should keep exploring." Poppyfrost suggested. "It's vital to figure out where we are."

"Okay." Juniperpaw mewed as he slipped off with his mentor.

The mutts were patrolling Downtown when they stumbled upon a bunch of stores that the two leg monsters were flooding into the parking lots nearby. Gastonia was busy keeping an eye out for suspicious two-legs while Edmontonia roamed the parking lot.

"It's pretty busy over here." Edmontonia admitted.

"Especially with all of those monsters, we would be squished if we weren't careful." Tenonto yapped.

They soon took inventory of the types of nests that the two-legs had set up as some had multiple nests within a nest. But they didn't have all day to explore them. They stumbled upon a store that was familiar to them.

"What's with the long-paws and their Walmart?" Edmontonia asked really puzzled.

"I bet the long-paws like it that much that they had to put duplicates of it around." Gastonia yapped as he tried to come up with a logical answer.

"I wonder how far did that monster took us?" Asked Carnotaurus as he lead the way back.

"We're not really sure about it but all I know is that it will get really busy." Edmontonia barked as the two-legs were popping up the brambles over their nests to keep them protected.

"I say we get back before things get really hairy." Tenonto suggested.

"Sure thing." Edmontonia yapped before they followed the tan colored Labrador Retriever back to the park to get inventory.

Poppyfrost and Juniperpaw were still exploring main street when they stumbled across another weird looking two-leg nest.

"I wonder what weird junk they sell in there." Juniperpaw mewed curiously as he entered the nest.

Unlike the last nest which was tidy, this one was a cluttered mess with junk sprawled out across the nest. One side was a bunch of DVD's and VHS tapes as the others were old but still working electronics.

"Maybe this nest wasn't as interesting as I could have though." Poppyfrost mewed.

"Yeah let's move on." Juniperpaw mewed as they trotted out of the nest.

Back with the mutts, they were taking their time crossing the streets so that no monsters would have hit them.

"Where are we?" Asked Parko puzzled.

"There's a sign here that says Welcome to Oneonta." Tenonto yapped as he began to piece together where they were.

"It's a good thing you can see because I can't." Gastonia admitted.

"They should have made glasses for you." Carnotaurus laughed.

"Dogs don't wear glasses." Gastonia barked.

"Okay can we move on before we start fighting in the streets." Edmontonia suggested as they all made their way back to the park.

During all of this time, River-clan was exploring the upper reaches of Oneonta as they stumble on a bunch of two leg nests that looked like another city in itself.

"Everyone stay close so we don't get distracted." Mistystar mewed as she led the cats through the maze of nests.

"What is this place?" Reedwhisker mewed.

"I don't know for sure but we need to make sure that we don't wander off." Mistystar mewed to her kit.

They soon stumbled their way through the large camp like nest, they quickly got lost as they tried to navigate through the area but there were too many two-legs walking around. Mistystar was extremely confused to see where they were.

"What is this place?" Mistystar mewed as she was frustrated beyond belief.

"Well you're in a university." A mysterious voice mewed.

"Who is it?" Mistystar mewed as she began to panic.

The cat was a long haired ragdoll with dark points and blue eyes. She padded up to the group as the clan cats were confused.

"Well we got several questions for you, first off, who are you? Second, what is a university of this sort." Mistystar mewed as she was panicking.

"My name is GG." The Ragdoll mewed.

"Oh I'm Mistystar," Mistystar mewed.

"Oh I see you're kind of lost. Want me to show you around?" GG mewed.

"If it's going to help us then go ahead." Mistystar mewed.

"Follow me." GG mewed as she began to lead the clan cats around the University. She showed them where the building was and what it meant for the two-legs that were occupying the area. GG soon lead them up to a giant lake that had a fountain in the middle.

"This is the most beautiful lake I have ever seen." Mistystar mewed as she was in awe. "All the clans should live here."

"I wouldn't for a couple of reasons." GG mewed.

"Why?" Mistystar mewed.

"First off you have a flood of two-legs that enter and leave the University every year. Second there is no fish in the lake." GG told them bursting their bubble.

"So we have to go somewhere else?" Asked Mistystar.

"I believe so. There is plenty of fish in the Susquehanna River." GG mewed.

"Take us back to the park then? Mistystar mewed.

"Certainly." GG mewed as she began to escort the cats down the hill out of the university.

Luckily for them, there was one road leading in and out of the university but it was no easy scramble as two-leg monsters ran about. Mistystar was pondering about this as they headed downhill. They soon came back to Main Street where Thunder-clan and Shadow-clan were patrolling. Shadow-clan was waiting for the right away to get back to the park.

"Are you saying that the thunder path is clear?" Tawnypelt mewed.

"I believe so but you need to be careful, monsters drive around." Tigerstar mewed.

"Well we need to keep our eyes out." Tawnypelt mewed to her leader.

"Have you seen Molestar?" Tigerstar asked.

"He's still out patrolling with Thunder-clan." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Okay. I wonder what he finds." Tigerstar said in curiosity.

Poppyfrost and Juniperpaw were still roaming Main Street when they came across a lounge and a bookstore connected, They heard Bumblestripe and Blossomfall come out of the lounge.

"Bramblepaw and Featherpaw are sick, we need Jayfeather to take care of them." Blossomfall mewed.

"Did they eat something?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"They did, and a lot of it too." Bumblestripe mewed.

"You get the medicine cats, me and my apprentice will check out the nest next door." Poppyfrost ordered.

"Got it." Bumblestripe mewed as he hurried off to find Jayfeather.

Soon the two cats entered the Bookstore as they were in awe. There were books everywhere despite the store not being too big.

"I don't know what these pieces of matted fur are made for?" Poppyfrost mewed as she looked at the titles of the books.

"I think the two-legs read this." Juniperpaw mewed as he took a book from the shelf as he began to read the title of the strange book.

"Strangely enough this nest feels comfy." Poppyfrost admitted as she curled on the chair to relax.

"Yeah but shouldn't we be back by sundown?" Juniperpaw mewed to his mentor.

"Oh right." Poppyfrost mewed as she and Juniperpaw take off to the park as she continued to explore Main Street.

As the burning sun began to dip over the horizon, the cats were telling about their discoveries.

"I never knew that the two-legs can learn stuff." Reedwhisker mewed.

"I never knew they know how to read. Or listen to music." Poppyfrost admitted.

"Also we met a cat that knows the streets." Mistystar mewed.

"What's her name?" Molestar mewed.

"Her name is GG." Mistystar mewed.

"Nice name." Tigerstar said softly.

"Apparently I've been here for all of my life so I know my streets and where we are." GG mewed.

"That's nice." Edmontonia smiled as he and the other dogs returned from patrolling downtown.

"Also I think I know where we are." Parko yapped.

"Where are we then?" Tigerstar asked.

"We're in Oneonta." Parko responded.

"How did we get all the way to here?" Asked Harestar.

"We took a monster there then we hopped off." Molestar reassured her.

The conversation didn't last for much longer as five badgers soon ambushed them all.

"This is an unimaginable amount of badgers." Molestar mewed to the audience who was still reading this fanfiction so far.

"Well it could have been worse. You could have been Sorreltail who will always be the ultimate body guard and decide this is a great time to give birth." Cherryfall mewed joking around.

The Tribe cats and the mutts decide to protect the weaker members of the group while everyone else puts up a very long but gruesome fight. GG raked her claws into the Badger's neck as the badger wailed before it fell limp onto the ground. Soon all the cats took out the badgers one by one. Soon five dead badgers laid across the ground as many of the cats dug right into their flesh.

"It was thanks to GG that we not only defended ourselves from the badgers, but we also get a free meal on top of that." Leafstar mewed happily.

"If Moonkitti was reading this, she better hope that the badgers would just kill Brambleclaw instead." Tenonto joked.

"But Bramblestar has been dead for seven moons now." Poppyfrost admitted.

"Oh right." Tenonto said.

The talk about the badgers soon gave Leafpool PTSD as she began to flashback when the badgers killed Cinderpelt.

"Don't go, you can't die Cinderpelt!" Leafpool mewed worried.

"Don't worry Leafpool I was already spoiled for this so it's pretty anticlimactic." Cinderpelt mewed before she died.

"No! This means I can't be with my boyfriend!" Leafpool shouted. Then the flashback ended.

Edmontonia soon trotted into the clearing with a gift for the bravest cats that fought against the badgers.

"Hey guys I got honey from somewhere!" Edmontonia yapped as he puts down the honey for the cats.

"HONEY!" The cats mewed excitedly as they began eat the honey.

"I can no longer go on and enjoy mortal pleasures as if I'm one of them. For I've become too powerful and special to participate in any group activity. Look at them, chomping on the honey without a care in the world as this satisfies them. As if this simple delight will uplift their native spirits, once I get opportunity to be recognized for my merits for my sheer power. I will have all of the honey in the forest and all of the honey in the country, to become the unstoppable warrior Pooh Bear of Warrior Cats!" Lionblaze ranted to himself.

"Are you okay?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"I'm fine." Lionblaze mewed.

"Okay then. Bye weirdo." Juniperpaw mewed before he padded to the medicine cats den to check up on Bramblepaw and Featherpaw. "How are they?" He called to Jayfeather as he checked up on his sisters.

"They just had some indigestion and will get better." Jayfeather mewed.

"Hey have you realized that Bramblepaw and Featherpaw are getting fat now?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"I have, they look like queens that are ready to have kits." Jayfeather mewed.

"I think Cherryfall and Alderheart should talk to them personally." Juniperpaw mewed.

"I will later." Jayfeather mewed. "Also can you bring this to Ambermoon?"

"Sure." Junierpaw mewed as he picked up the borage leaves. He trotted along to the nursery that was constructed using sticks and leaves.

"Hey there Juniperpaw." Ambermoon mewed. "Meet Longkit and Rattlekit."

"Nice names." Juniperpaw mewed as he brought the herbs down. He noticed something odd about Longkit. "Longkit looks a lot like Longtail, could he have been rebirthed as a kit?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"I don't know yet but time will tell." Ambermoon nuzzled the apprentice.

"Okay I'll leave you with the kits." Juniperpaw smiled as he walked out of the den to get some sleep.

The moon was climbing up higher and higher as the apprentices finally went to sleep. Lightpaw was sleeping right next to Juniperpaw when he woke up, Juniperpaw was brought into Star-clan.

"What is it?" Juniperpaw mewed as Bluestar walked over.

"I've seen you've been completing the prophecy." Bluestar mewed happily.

"But I've barely done anything and I felt like the prophecy has already been forgotten about." Juniperpaw mewed.

"It will always hang on with us cats. And a cat would fulfill the prophecy no matter how much they contribute." Bluestar mewed. Soon Spottedleaf showed up and Juniperpaw made a B-line straight to her because Spottedleaf was hotter.

"I've seen you've came." Spottedleaf mewed at him.

"So what is going to happen are we going to keep moving?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"I suppose so, after all, this isn't really safe for you." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Okay then." Juniperpaw mewed before Hawkfrost came by to visit.

"I've seen you have been doing well and you got other cats to support. Support is the one thing I felt like I was missing in my life so I had to resort to being like my daddy. I felt like I could appreciate you for all the bravery you have been putting up ever since the territories have been destroyed." Hawkfrost mewed.

"So if you had support, would you have had a better life?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"In fact I would have had a better life but I didn't want to become evil, but I knew I had to choose a job. I shouldn't have chosen the dark forest." Hawkfrost mewed with regret.

"Look we all make mistakes and we can learn from them eventually. If I was leader, I would be trying to keep the clan in order but also making some acceptations." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Well at least you have a heart. Good luck to you and the clan." Hawkfrost mewed smiling for once. He soon vanished as the cats were preparing to head out.

"Hey GG you coming with us?" Asked Mistystar. Juniperpaw soon woke up as he was preparing to move out.

"Even though I like it here, I always knew what it was like to live in the open. So yes I'm coming with you." GG mewed as she soon joined River-clan's group as they all marched their way to the northwest abandoning the train path as they wanted to go find their spot on the Allegany Plateau.

 **[A/N]: Sorry I've been not posting anything for so long as I needed a break from fanfiction to rest up a bit. But, I'm back and ready for more. Also If you been anywhere in these towns I've been mentioning about. Share you experience with me. Also having the cats head to the Five Boroughs of New York is completely out of the question since there isn't any food, herbs or land not disturbed by the humans. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	7. the largest lake

The cats were soon trotting their way to the northwest seeing how the train path was no longer a reliable source of direction. They decided that the thunder path was a better trail to follow. Despite it being in the countryside, monsters could still speed down the road and will hit a cat that wasn't careful. They decided to walk alongside the thunder path to be safe. GG was the newest cat to bring along since she knew where the Thunder-paths lead to. But was heading to the Northwest the best idea that they had?

They missed a city containing many two-leg nests as they continued along It wasn't long until they bumped into another two leg city nest to the west of that after three long days of travel. Rochester. Poppyfrost's legs were aching by the time they reached the next river. The giant group settled down for the night at the Genesee River.

"I'm so glad that fish is plentiful here." Mistystar mewed.

"Yeah but how do we get ourselves out without getting lost again?" Molestar asked.

"I think I might know but I might need to scout out a path first before we can move out." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Just give them a day or two." Molestar mewed. As he soon fell asleep.

"Can I start?" Mewed Juniperpaw.

"No it's best to wait until morning." Molestar mewed. "It's too dangerous to go out there on your own when there could be monsters waiting to run us over."

"Molestar does have a point." Tigerstar mewed. Soon everyone curled up as they soon fell asleep.

Morning soon broke out from east as the cats soon began to wake up as they began to wake up and gather up to gather up the plans. River-clan was busy fishing when they began to decide on what to do.

"Where do we go?" asked Harestar.

"We should follow the river to where is draining." Mistystar mewed.

"There's a thought." Tigerstar said as Mistystar brought up the river.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." GG mewed as she led them north following the river.

"I guess she can be right and this can lead to a new home." Molestar mewed to everyone telling Juniperpaw to be GG's right hand cat.

GG was only partly correct. The river was in fact draining to somewhere but it didn't find them a new home. Instead they found a lake that was much larger than any ocean that they have ever found, they stopped to take a break before deciding where to go next.

"Which way do we go? Cherryfall mewed as she was confused about where they were. Suddenly a Two-leg monster passed as it headed west along the lake's edge.

"I say we follow the monster." Edmontonia said as they began to have a long yet slow march along the lake's edge. Juniperpaw scurried to the front knowing that Star-clan was watching over them. Time passed as the day grew into night as they were still staggering along. It was clear that the journey itself was starting to take its toll on the weaker cats. Hawks overhead looked for dead or dying animals to prey upon. Before this journey began, many cats were fur and bones and they still were despite the good amount of fresh kill and herbs they ate. When the sun sets to a decent angle, it was clear that they needed rest. Luckily they found a place to rest in a wooded area where prey was plentiful.

"This is a slightly better area than the ones we've been too." Poppyfrost mewed exhausted.

"Yes but it's not enough to sustain us all even with the giant lake around. So we're only going to stay for two or three sunrises." Molestar mewed to his deputy. "We'll make the most of this to get some strength back."

It was the first time the cats and dogs can settle down peacefully knowing that they won't be moving out the next morning. Juniperpaw fell asleep with the apprentices knowing that he might spend some time training instead of walking.

"Hey Crowfeather?" Leafpool mewed.

"Yes Leafpool?" Crowfeather yawned.

"I was wondering; should we get together when we die?" Leafpool mewed.

"No, I already got a date for that." Crowfeather told her as Feathertail's ghost floats down to greet Crowfeather.

"No matter how many cats that want Crowfeather, he will always be mine." Feathertail mewed before she vanished without leaving a trace.

Juniperpaw was still asleep as he was visited by Hawkfrost again. Hawkfrost was a bit worried about the cat's condition.

"My god Juniperpaw, you look almost half starved." Hawkfrost mewed worried about the apprentice's very thin frame.

"We've been on the move for a quarter of a moon without stopping to hunt or fight." Juniperpaw mewed as he was making things clear.

"The journey is not over yet and you are still falling behind." Hawkfrost mewed.

"Yeah but how are we going to keep going? Most of us are starved and we barely have any strength left." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Okay rest up before you can begin your hike west, the lake you happen to inhabit is plentiful in fish but travel west and you'll find more surprises along the way." Hawkfrost mewed.

"What surprises?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hawkfrost mewed before he vanished. Spottedleaf was the next to visit.

"Exhausted enough?" Asked Spottedleaf.

"Yeah, when are we going to arrive to this home? We've been traveling for sun highs." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Maybe you're not heading in the right direction." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Of course we are, we've been heading along the lake." Juniperpaw protested.

"The thunder path is not a reliable direction to follow, it runs with monsters and many dangers plus, it heads in any direction but straight." Spottedleaf mewed.

"So get moving when we get our strength back up, we suffering." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Exactly." Spottedleaf mewed as she faded away. Juniperpaw soon woke up.

That day went smoothly as the apprentices were training to be very good warriors except for Bramblepaw and Featherpaw who were beating their brother up despite how fat they have gotten.

"Those two still have meat on them." Juniperpaw mewed as he squirmed from their grasp.

"I find it strange while most of us are still fur and bones." Poppyfrost mewed.

It felt like they were training for the first time in moons ever since they left the territory for a new home but it wasn't to really last. As many cats came with their fresh kill it was clear that the mutts have been scouting and surveying the area looking for an exit so they could continue.

"Found a way out of here?" Asked Poppyfrost.

"We'll continue along the lake to look for this Alleghany Plateau I guess." Edmontonia yapped uncertain.

"Then we'll just keep moving." Poppyfrost mewed.

Soon the sun dipped below the horizon and everyone was gathering around to see how everyone was doing. The three mentors were talking about their apprentices.

"Juniperpaw seems to be very eager to get back into training. And he is proving himself to a very strong and honest warrior." Poppyfrost mewed.

"Featherpaw is happy to start training and she is like one big thick block of meat. And I'm her mentor so she can be doing better," Bumblestripe mewed.

"It's great to see Bramblepaw to start training again but I hope she doesn't constantly go on patrol." Blossomfall mewed.

"Just like Thornclaw." Bumblestripe laughed.

"I'm glad he retired since I can see more of him." Blossomfall admitted. "Plus she is about as fat as Featherpaw."

"I say we should rest up before we move out in the morning." Poppyfrost suggested as they finished their meals before they were curling up to go to sleep.

The night wore on into the daytime as they got ready to move out once more. They followed the shores of the lake until they came across the road that merged into the parkway. All the cats except for Juniperpaw weren't able to read this and he quickly confirmed the location they were at and what lake it was. The next few days weren't that interesting as it was just the cats walking along the Thunder path Parkway. They soon came another stream as they had proven that they were can swim but the crossing was quicker since a lot of the cats had more strength in their legs as they were more adapted to crossing. Plus the cats were growing leaner but stronger as the kits and apprentices legs were in fact getting longer as they were adapted for longer periods of travel. Soon the Parkway came to an end as they looked for another thunder path to follow but Juniperpaw was convinced that they should keep traveling to the west. Two days have flown by as GG was renamed to Patchpaw due to the patch on her muzzle. After crossing many rivers they were soon following the lake down where they found another river feeding itself into the enormous lake.

"Where should we go Patchpaw?" Asked Mistystar.

"Across the river?" Asked Patchpaw.

"But the Alleghany plateau is south of us so I say we head to the south." Juniperpaw mewed.

"He's right so we have to listen to the apprentice." Edmontonia yapped as he told everyone to keep following Juniperpaw.

Their trek continued to the south despite them traveling for the past quarter moon with eating the plentiful prey but they were stuck in a dead zone where prey wasn't present but they knew they had to push onwards. They stopped at a pair of waterfalls that had a pit that went down to infinity from the cats height, they were nervous about settling here so they chose a back alley from the waterfall safe from two-legs to hide from.

"We know eating and drinking from the river is out of the question since the river is too fast for us." Mistystar mewed.

"Yeah looks like we're stranded here until morning plus the two-legs can be anywhere." Molestar mewed.

"We should rest before we can sneak off into the shadows." Edmontonia said as they wanted to move out at night.

The day wore on as everyone rested in the filthy alleyways. Juniperpaw went to meet Lightpaw alone, he found her near the towering waterfalls as he sat down next to her to enjoy the sunset.

"You're full of energy." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Yeah but there is something that we need to speak about." Lightpaw mewed.

"What is that?" Juniperpaw asked curiously about his apprentice.

"Is this journey really worth it? I feel like we've been going in circles." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Well I don't see the lake from here so It's not like we went in a complete circle plus we seem to be getting stronger by the day. The kits can travel for longer amounts of time plus we seem to start having meat on us again." Juniperpaw mewed. "I still question the fact of what is the purpose of this entire trip is other than to find a new home. I mean where are we going and how is this going to develop on who we are? I haven't had any decent training since we left that place near that giant lake. Is this all worth it when we get to the new home?"

"I know for certain is that not everything Star-clan says is true. Look at us, we've been traveling for a moon and it feels like we seem to get weaker by the day from the long journey, why couldn't we have taken the fastest route there? The prophecy makes no sense." Lightpaw mewed as she was beginning to question what's the purpose of this journey.

"As far as I know, we can't have everything set in stone, we just keep moving until we find a suitable home, The Thunder paths are the most reliable when it comes to direction since I can read what those signs say so we know where we are and we don't end up getting ourselves lost in the woods." Juniperpaw mewed to her wanting to make something clear.

"You do have a point." Poppyfrost mewed before she joined their conversation. "Now let's get some rest before we keep moving." She mewed as she led the two cats back to the alley ways to get some rest.

As the night sky bloomed over, it was a signal to the cats to keep moving. Juniperpaw and Lightpaw were on the lead as they began moving southward. They followed the river seeing it was flowing down. They dared not to cross it seeing it might have been too deep for them to swim across even for River-clan cats. They soon came across another lake where the river was pulling strands of water from the lake. Plus, the sun was starting to rise so they had to get through the two-leg nests as fast as possible before the monsters would start crowding the roads.

"I think it's time we say goodbye to the rivers." Juniperpaw mewed before everyone went to the lake to fill up on water for the last time.

"Will there be any rivers on the land we'll find?" Mistystar mewed.

"I'm sure there will be rivers." Juniperpaw reassured the leader. "But we have no time to waste, we must keep moving." Soon they all began their journey south along Standard Highway number 219.

 **[A/N]: Sorry I've been away, we're getting ready to go on vacation in a couple of days so I wanted to take some time and use some stuff that I wouldn't use for another week that I will be gone, Hopefully I can update this before I go on Vacation. Also, if you want to do fan-art of any of my stories let me know because I'm willing to see what you're capable of. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow.**


	8. Authors note

**[A/N]:**

 **There will be no story in this post since it's going to be put on hold for the next week. I'm going to Missouri for my vacation and I won't be returning to the story while I'm away. I've been notifying everyone on Twitter about the vacation that I'm going to take and I wish I could bring my laptop with me when we go but measuring the dimensions out, it would be too big for the safe so I worried that my stories will never get completed. So the completion date is going to be pushed back a bit until I get back. But the cat's journey will come to a complete when they do arrive to the new territories but just be patient as the next chapter will be completed as soon as possible if it can be done on vacation. If not, it will be complete when I get back.**

 **I hope you all take care for me and keep reading what I have posted for the time being. And also have fun while I take my break.**

 **With the bottom of my heart to you all, Joseph Ida**


	9. The new forest

It wasn't very long until the cats soon began to trek along highway 219, dodging monsters as they sped along. They hurried down the highway wondering where it would lead them. For the next two days they spend no time training the apprentices but instead they pressed onwards. It was the third day when they entered a large forest.

"Wow I never knew prey and herbs would be so abundant." Molestar mewed surprised.

"Yeah but I don't know who this territory belongs to." Juniperpaw mewed as he continued to lead the way into the giant forest. They soon came across a lake in the northern section of the territory as they all planned to rest up before they could continue. Even though there was plenty of food they were worried about "What if this is someone else's territory."

"You just had to steal those words out of my mouth Juniperpaw?" The Narrator scolded the apprentice.

"Of course, we need to figure out who's it is first before you start claiming." Juniperpaw mewed. "Now stop playing your games and complete this fanfiction when your sophomore year of college is in another week."

"Fine then back to the story." The Narrator sighed.

That morning the cats awoke as they were all yawning and stretching their legs to go hunting around the territory.

"We should strengthen up before we move out." Molestar mewed before he got the orders.

"Me and my friends should scout ahead." Edmontonia told him as he began the scouting party with every single member in his party.

"Yeah you go do that." Molestar mewed.

Poppyfrost was soon enjoying her time hunting with her apprentice. Also Cherryfall, Lightpaw, Berrynose and Snappaw have joined in on the hunt. The cats were busy encircling a group of pheasants that were all plucking the ground nearby.

"Lightpaw, Snappaw and Juniperpaw, you will stalk them and chase them down. All of us will be waiting to trap maybe one or two of them." Poppyfrost laid out the situation for them. Soon all of the warriors padded off down the trail from the Pheasants as the Apprentices prepared the ambush. The apprentices soon came charging out from the underbrush as they all charged down the fleeing birds. The Pheasants tried to spread their wings and fly away but they were coming into a trap. They were taking off the ground, but Poppyfrost leaped from the bushes as she soon sunk her teeth into the wing of one of the pheasants that was trying to take off. Cherryfall and Beryrnose soon sunk their teeth as they were desperate to weigh the bird down. Juniperpaw soon lunged at the bird at he soon knocked it to the ground and then he bit the soft spot on the bird's neck.

"Great hunt there Juniperpaw." Poppyfrost remarked as she picked up the catch.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Lightpaw complimented the apprentice.

"Keep this up and you will take my place as deputy, maybe even get your nine lives." Poppyfrost soon mewed to him. Then they all padded back with their catch.

It wasn't until late afternoon when they all padded back with their kills, prey was truly abundant.

"I wish we can stay here since its better here than what it was back in the lake." Molestar mewed as he was busy sorting the supplies. He soon saw the hunting party come back as they were all carrying prey in their jaws. "I've seen all six of you caught a pheasant."

"Yes we did and I think the Apprentices should be warriors." Berrynose mewed.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself, only some are allowed, Juniperpaw and his sisters need more time to train before they can be as big as us." Molestar mewed.

"Understandable." Berrynose dipped his head in submission as he soon saw Bramblepaw and Featherpaw pad in with their apprentices as they dropped a badger in front of the leader.

"They attacked a badger that was minding its own business." Blossomfall told Molestar about it.

"Yes, the badgers will come and attack us for killing one of their own." Molestar mewed.

"I bet we should rest up since training was hard." Lightpaw yawned.

"Yeah we are pretty tired." Juniperpaw yawned as he went to the makeshift apprentice's den. He curled up as Lightpaw laid on top of him as she soon fell asleep on him.

During all of this time, Edmontonia and his gang were busy looking for a place where the clans would make themselves at home. This included a place to worship Star-clan and a gathering place. They found suitable place for River-clan along a river near a giant pond with creeks dividing the territories. Putting the clans near one another will spark conflict but the creeks separating them would create a set of boundaries without the need of crossing into two-leg thunder-paths. They were coming down to the large strangely shaped rock where they had an encounter with Star-clan when the bushes began to move.

"Did you hear that?" Gastonia yapped as he nervously looked around to see what was going on. His large golden ears turned with his head trying to recognize the sound again. The bushes were heard again but in another location.

"What is this noise?" Parko yapped nervously as the small black and white dog scampered underneath Edmontonia.

"Stay close." Edmontonia told the frightened dog.

"Lake Pue is always watching." An eerie but familiar voice called from the bushes. The dogs just stood there confused.

"If you're making references to The Isle I say show yourselves." Carnotaurus yapped.

"Trying to sneak up on a stego be like." The voice called.

"No." Gastonia smirked as he quickly swished his tail which was very fluffy into the bush as the dog jumped out to greet them. It was clear it wasn't one of them so they all took a stand.

"Hello, I'm a puertasaurus and I'm here to teach you how to play Pue properly, now let's get started. FIRST Y…" The voice called before Edmontonia swatted him with his paw hard. The mutt soon fell out of the underbrush. Soon a familiar but old enemy reappeared as his white teeth was ready to snap at them.

"Edmontonia, it's been a while, did you trek your way all the way here seeing how those sharp-claws were untrustworthy." Tyranno yapped.

"Sir it's more than that." Edmontonia said as he was a bit frightened.

"Enough talk; let's rip their fur off of them." Gorgo said excited.

"Hold it there, let him speak first before we make any decisions." Tyranno yapped to Gorgo.

"Our home got destroyed." Edmontonia admitted.

"Destroyed? How?" Daspleto asked curiously.

"An eruption, we had to be guided by the stars and the cats to find this home." Edmontonia told Tyranno. "But first, how did you come here? I thought you were to come back after the drought?"

"Yeah good question, you see Daspleto is afraid of those Sharp-claws as he sensed like three-thousand of them at the horse farm where you were living. Plus the drought meant prey was scarce then we migrated here to avoid starvation." Tyranno told the Black and brown mutt. "Also we've sworn vengeance those Sharp-claws when our dim-witted leader only said pack and kill."

"I didn't know you had a bad history with cats but they've got our backs." Edmontonia yapped.

"Not for long." Tarbo barked.

"Looks like we have a couple of sharp-claws who don't need their fur." Alberto said slyly.

"You said it squeaks." Tarbo yapped as the two of them laughed. But before they could launch the attack, Edmontonia and his gang had slipped off to find the cats and tell them what was going on.

Juniperpaw was busy having a dream about Star-clan when he is visited by all of the elders who were talking about whether or not Birchfall and Whitewing should be elders with the elders themselves. Bramblestar was among them.

"What you want those two to become elders trying to pull one on little Bramblekit eh? Moonkitti's seven moons older than you and she's been an elder for four years. You may have fooled old Bramblestar but I'm still young and nimble." Bramblestar's voice rasped as he wanted those two to keep working.

"That is what happens to your body when you stop working, you sure you really want those two to do it?" Thornclaw mewed.

"Oh yeah." Brightheart mewed.

"Can't wait." Cloudtail mewed before he collapsed on top of Brightheart. Brackenfur soon fell down next to them.

"Back in my day I've walked fifteen cat miles to the healer hole. And then I have to walk fifteen miles back because I forgot my Corona light with that hint of lime I like so much." Bramblestar repeated.

"Cats can't drink." Juniperpaw mewed to himself hearing what nothing but nonsense it was.

They soon shot up three seconds later seeing Edmontonia and his friends returning to the lake. They were exhausted as well as worried. They were frightened about what they saw in the forest.

"What's going on Edmontonia? You and your friends seem to be a mess." Molestar mewed.

"We've encountered an old enemy in these forests. He and his pack live here. As for everything else, we 've found nice suitable territories for everyone." Edmontonia yapped. "They want vengeance on you when you killed their leader who said pack and kill."

Those two words flashed through Brightheart's mind like a painful memory when she was an apprentice. She was lying on the ground as the words flashed through her mind while she watched Swiftpaw get mauled by a bunch of dogs. She soon began to wail seeing how it was simply too much and Cloudtail and Jayfeather had to come to her aid.

"Take your best warriors to deal with the dogs. Poppyfrost, guard everyone." Molestar ordered as he gathered his strongest warriors to attack the dogs and drive them out of the new forest. Juniperpaw knew that he was going to have a good fight when he and Lightpaw were chosen.

After the best warriors from each clan were chosen, the cats soon headed off with the mutts to attack the group of dogs that were occupying the land with Molestar leading the way as they all galloped into the sunset together.

 **[A/N]: Sorry if I have to cut it a bit short but I wanted to talk to you about my experience in Branson Missouri, the place I went to go on vacation. I actually enjoyed it and I went to a bunch of new states I never got to see. I went to Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, and Arkansas. Too bad we didn't go through Kentucky since it was sitting in the center of all of that. Plus I really liked the resort I stayed in since it was a lot of fun and Branson had a lot to do, I feel like it's one of those places I want to move to since it was so peaceful and I would sit outside and type all of these fanfics for you. I also made it a personal challenge to read the entire first arc of Warriors, and I did that all in the first three days. I wish I could have brought more books with me.**

 **However my time is limited since the school year is coming in nine days so I need to haul off and work even harder to get this complete. And boy is this semester going to be busy. Taking English 111 and Core (Yes my college says Core is mandatory to take.) so I'll be investing less time into these stories but more time into my curriculum so you might start hearing from me less and less depending on how busy I am but I will try to complete these since I find it great practice to see on how far I can type with an Idea for a story.**

 **Also another thing is that I'm currently in the process of choosing another Idea for a Fanfiction that I would like to do next. I got some ideas for the next stories that will be made in the future.**

 **Secret or a warrior: A story that involves Brindleface who holds some secrets with a Kittypet.**

 **Heart of a Mentor: Feathertail and her former apprentice participate in the journey back from the Sun drown place to tell them that they need to leave the forest to find a new home.**

 **Cruel Sea: Bay-clan's life is about the ocean but Smokestar fears that something is wrong when Flowerkit and Talonkit become apprentices. (Yes 82 foot long and 150 ton Liopluerodon exist in this fanfiction.)**

 **Starkit's Prophecy (My story.): Starkit receives a prophecy "Out the darkness comes the stars that will get rid of the evil Tiger and Holly. (No not Tigerstar and Hollyleaf. But rather, two OC's with the name's Tiger and Holly as their Prefix.) Can she stop the madness or will the mass murdering continue? (The continuation of this story but it takes place many moons into the future.)**

 **Leave a message to tell me what you will vote on. This story will no longer be on hold.**


	10. Dog attack

It wasn't long until they were about thirty strong as they were racing their way to the new territory that was going to be set up for them. They soon came to the spot where the dogs they have met were yesterday.

"Who are these dog gangs?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"They're called Dark Runners, they are a group of dogs that wanted to kill all the cats in the forest despite them telling that Tigerstar is their god." Edmontonia Responded.

"Wait which Tigerstar?" Asked Juniperstar.

"Not the Tigerstar that his name was Tigerheart, he's good I'm talking about the other Tigerstar that went to the Dark Forest." Edmontonia laid out the situation.

"Oh I believe their biggest weakness is that they don't believe in Star-clan." Juniperpaw joked, that got everyone laughing as they made it to the spot.

"Is this some kind of bush simulator?" Asked Tenonto.

"I don't know." Tigerstar mewed.

"Hey there's plenty of loose rocks so toss them all into the bushes." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Great Idea." Molestar mewed as he picked up a rock and he slung it into the bushes. A wail was heard from there.

"I bet it must have hit something." Patchpaw mewed as she flung a rock into another bush as it yelped.

Soon they all began to fling rocks into the bushes as many yaps and yelps were heard. Soon the dogs attacked as Tyranno soon went into murder mode. Edmontonia rushed forward knocking Tyranno down as many of the cats began to tag team Tarbo who was just as buff as Tyranno. All the other dogs and remaining cats began to fight the others. Juniperpaw and Lightpaw were busy attacking Lythronax as his jaws snapped at them. Juniperpaw raked his claws along the dog's muzzle leaving a large scratch on there. Daspleto was surrounded by Patchpaw and her clan mates so he ran off frightened by the cats. Einio and Parko were busy fighting Gorgo while Crowfeather and Breezepelt were attacking Alberto. Juniperpaw soon battered Lythronax enough to the point where he retreated as blood was tricking down his face. They soon went to help Patchpaw who was squared off against Appalacio.

"Don't worry we're here to help." Juniperpaw mewed as he tackled Appalacio before he can clamp his jaws around Patchpaw. Nanuq and Terato soon retreated as they ran. Tyranno was getting tired of being rammed by Edmontonia so he made a retreat. But he didn't go far as he had another plan, he began to dig out the slope to a tree.

"What is he doing?" Asked Juniperpaw as he studied him.

"He's digging out the slope to a tree." Crowfeather mewed.

"Not on my watch." Juniperpaw mewed. "Lightpaw take over for me I got an idea." He soon began to race up to where Tyranno was digging as he confronted him. Juniperpaw hissed as he threw his weight at the large mutt knocking him to the side. Juniperpaw soon bit the back of his neck as he sunk his claws into him trying to hang on.

"Get off of me you little ankle biter." Tyranno howled as he tried to shake the apprentice off. Juniperpaw scraped his paws along the side as he began to scratch the dog open. Soon a yowling was heard. All the dogs looked up; it was in fact Poppyfrost who was charging into the battle with ten extra warriors as she was worried about her apprentice getting injured in the battle.

Poppyfrost soon leaped onto Bistahi who was tired out from fighting Molestar. She sunk her teeth into the dog's flank while Molestar scratched the side of the ferocious dog.

"What are you doing here?" Molestar asked.

"Shut up and fight!" Poppyfrost hissed.

Soon Patchpaw and Lightpaw raced up to help Juniperpaw with fighting Tyranno. They leaped onto him sinking their claws and teeth into the muscly Pit-bull mix. Tyranno tried to snap at them but he was too big to move effective as he tried to shake off the three apprentices that were on him. The ruckus was eroding the foundation of the tree that was holding it up. Soon all of the Dark Runners were facing a losing battle.

"It's no use! Retreat!" Alberto shouted as all of the dogs began to fall back. Poppyfrost soon cuts off Tarbo's line of escape as they all leaped up and pummeled the helpless Rottweiler to his death while they all mauled at him. Soon the apprentices jumped off of Tyranno as he heard his pack mates making a run for it. He decided to run with the apprentices heading down the hill to greet their clan mates.

"We've driven them out of the forest." Molestar mewed.

"I know but we don't know when they would be back." Edmontonia told the leader.

They were all talking as Tyranno was ready for one last trick to make his presence known. The foundation of the tree was so weak that a slight nudge was enough to make it fall. With an explosive back kick, he knocked into the tree causing it to fall over.

"A tree is coming down!" Crowfeather shouted as everyone began to run. Poppyfrost was the only cat who was moving the slowest as Juniperpaw feared for the worst.

"Poppyfrost look out!" Breezepelt shouted as he knocked the Tortoiseshell warrior out of the way. The tree had finished falling as dust was shaken up. Juniperpaw went to go see if his mentor was okay. He saw her just lying there motionless.

"Poppyfrost? Poppyfrost get up." Juniperpaw squeaked.

"I'm just playing with you." Poppyfrost mewed as she got up and licked her apprentice.

"I'm glad you're okay." Juniperpaw mewed happily as she got up and gave him her attention. Even though Poppyfrost was okay, another warrior wasn't.

"Breezepelt?" Crowfeather cried as he saw his kit was crushed under the tree.

"Let's see if he's still there." Edmontonia ordered as he and several dogs and cars began to roll the tree off of him.

"Breezepelt?" Crowfeather cried again. Breezepelt coughed as his eyes opened. He was coughing up some blood. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Breezepelt wheezed.

"Let's get you back with us so that Jayfeather can treat you." Crowfeather mewed as he and the others began to hurry back.

It was clear the battle was a complete mess. Tarbo had died from being attacked by a quick Poppyfrost assault. Everyone else had been injured. Juniperpaw sustained a couple of deep scratches in his body from Appalacio. And Poppyfrost nearly had her head bitten in half by Tarbo if Molestar didn't help. Willowshine was treating Juniperpaw and Poppyfrost's wounds as they had fought like the bravest cats they have ever known.

"It was a bit reckless but admirable for your to attack Tyranno before bad things happened." Willowshine mewed as he tended to a deep scratch in his neck with some marigold and Cobwebs. "You will make a brave and noble warrior."

"Thanks and where's Jayfeather?" Asked Juniperpaw.

"He's tending to Breezepelt, Star-clan dropped a tree on him and he is having trouble breathing." Willowshine mewed.

"It wasn't Star-clan who did that, it was Tyranno." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Well Star-clan always has a reputation of dropping trees on cats." Willowshine mewed.

"I never knew a cat who wanted to kill me wanted to save me, if he didn't get crushed, I would have been flattened instead." Poppyfrost mewed.

"Well at least he did something heroic." Willowshine mewed.

Juniperpaw got up as he padded to Jayfeather as he was tending to Breezepelt's injuries.

"Will he live?" Crowfeather mewed worried.

"It's uncertain." Jayfeather told Crowfeather with a cold tone in his voice. He soon turned and padded away to tend to Cherryfall's cuts. Juniperpaw soon followed after him.

Afterwards he curled up in the nest bed with Lightpaw. They soon fell asleep together and Juniperpaw went to Star-clan. Bluestar padded over to him as she was quite proud.

"I say that was a great battle you fought." Bluestar mewed.

"I guess but is the prophecy is complete yet?" Juniperpaw mewed as he was curious about what was going on since he fought a giant group of dogs.

"Not yet, you must lead your clan to the territory, it is destined on what you are going to do." Bluestar mewed.

"Okay." Juniperpaw mewed before Hawkfrost slowly padded up to him a gave him a warm welcome.

"I've heard you fought dogs." Hawkfrost mewed.

"I have and the prophecy is almost complete." Juniperpaw mewed.

"I'm very glad that I can hear about that, Go on now you're destiny awaits you." Hawkfrost mewed before he vanished.

"Well that was the obvious thing to say?" Juniperpaw mewed. He soon woke up as he was ready to lead the clans on the very last leg of the journey. He got something to eat with Lightpaw when Mistystar padded over.

"You ready to lead the last leg of the journey?" Asked Mistystar smiling a bit.

"I certainly am." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Come, we still got a few forests to travel through." Mistystar mewed letting the apprentices lead the journey.

They traveled through the thick forest as they looked for solid flat ground to easily walk over. The sun was rising as he used it to tell the position of the sun as it made contact with the dark forest ground as it lit the path. They soon found the giant lake of water as Juniperpaw made to do a head count to make sure everyone was there. Crowfeather spoke out from the group.

"Can you slow this journey down a bit? Breezepelt is struggling." Crowfeather mewed as Breezepelt was wheezing as he struggled to breathe.

"I don't know how much longer he would be able to handle this, but I think Crowfeather is right and we should take it easy." Jayfeather mewed about Breezepelt's breathing problem. Juniperpaw thought about what should happen but he was quickly able to think of a solution to make sure that Breezepelt would keep up.

"Mistystar take my place in the front, I'm heading to the back to help Breezepelt." Juniperpaw mewed as he went to back to help the injured warrior.

"Whatever you say." Mistystar mewed as she began to take it slow with the cats following slowly behind.

Soon they all slowly took the long way as they explored the giant lake. The sun was in their favor as the cats and dogs staggered slowly onward. Late afternoon was proving the most difficult with Breezepelt. He was struggling to breathe due to him being crushed under a tree. Crowfeather and Juniperpaw were doing their best to lend their support but it was simply no use. They approached a ridge on the hill before the river met the lake when Breezepelt finally collapsed.

"Breezepelt? Breezepelt get up." Juniperpaw mewed trying to encourage the injured warrior to continue.

"I can't. It's too much for me." Breezepelt wheezed before he coughed up blood again. Jayfeather soon padded over to Juniperpaw.

"I can't treat him for his injuries, and it's no use on saving him." Jayfeather mewed to the sad apprentice. "He's going to Star-clan now." Jayfeather cried.

"May star-clan light my path, plus tell Hollyleaf, I'm sorry." Breezepelt wheeze as he gave one last smile to the two cats. Breezepelt coughed up some more blood as his body convulsed for one last time, Breezepelt's body soon fell limp as he was no longer moving.

"What's going on?" Asked Crowfeather at the two cats who were just sitting there? "Why aren't you on the move?"

"I know this might upset you and Nightcloud, but Breezepelt died." Jayfeather mewed the news to Crowfeather as he picked up Breezepelt's lifeless body.

"No." Crowfeather mewed as he was grief stricken down. The three soon trotted to the front of the line with the grave news.

"Everyone stop, we need to grieve for Breezepelt." Crowfeather mewed.

"What's going on?" Mistystar mewed.

"Breezepelt died from his injuires." Jayfeather mewed as Juniperpaw and Crowfeather prepared a grave for him.

"We should all give our goodbyes before we continue." Mistystar mewed.

Soon they place Breezepelt's lifeless corpse into the grave as all the cats began to share tongues with him for the last time. Nightcloud was the most devastated by the news.

"He's gone." Nightcloud wailed as Jayfeather did his best to comfort her.

"You might get the chance to speak to him when we get there, we still got a few more hills to cross you can't just give up now over the loss of your kit." Jayfeather assured her as the apprentice walked over.

"It's time we put that behind us and we keep moving." Juniperpaw mewed as he and the two cats padded along with a crying Nightcloud in tow. Edmontonia and a couple of his members soon buried Breezepelt in order for him to get remembered they soon arrived to their new home that night.

"It's amazing." Molestar mewed.

"Big enough for the seven of us." Mistystar mewed. "By seven of us I was talking about the seven groups."

"Fair enough." Harestar mewed.

"When will we get our territories?" Asked Tigerstar.

"Tomorrow, we've been through enough today and we don't have enough light to get our territories." Juniperpaw mewed looking at the sunset. He soon padded away to be with Lightpaw for the night. While asleep he was visited by Breezepelt who was now in Star-clan

"Thanks for standing over me when I could go on no further." Breezepelt mewed.

"You're welcome I guess." Juniperpaw mewed. Breezepelt soon vanished as he was greeted with Blossomfall and Thornclaw.

"I would never see you if I was in the elder's den." Thornclaw mewed.

"I think you will see more of me because you won't be on patrol." Blossomfall mewed.

"I will never retire until there is no need for patrols." Thornclaw mewed.

"Molestar did the right thing by giving you many moons of rest." Blossomfall mewed.

"Then who will take over the Patrols?" Asked Thornclaw.

"I think Cinderheart has got that covered." Blossomfall mewed. Juniperpaw was curiously starting at them wondering where the new territory markers would be set.

"Maybe tomorrow." Juniperpaw mewed.


	11. Finding the territories and Ending

That morning everyone got up alongside the lake as they were deciding on how they were going to find their new territories. The cats were decided who was going to scout the land to decide who should settle where. Juniperpaw was enjoying a mouse with Lightpaw when Poppyfrost padded her way up to apprentice.

"You're coming with me; we need your help to find Thunder-clan's new camp as well as everyone else's." Poppyfrost mewed as she turned and padded away to greet the cats who were going to find the new territory. Among them were Reedwhisker, Patchpaw, Nightcloud, Tawnypelt and Cherrytail.

"Ready to begin the journey to find our new homes?" Asked Nightcloud.

"Sure." Juniperpaw mewed. As he began to lead the way. But while traveling, he found something off with Tawnypelt.

"Is there anything wrong Tawnypelt?" Juniperpaw asked.

"I wanted to tell you or Molestar about this but Me and Tigerstar are the only cats that remain of Shadow-clan." Tawnypelt mewed. Juniperpaw's ears have flattened with disbelief.

"What happened?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"It started long ago when Rowanstar was still alive, there was this cat named Darktail and his kin as they destroyed the clan from the inside out, we were deeply battered and we couldn't rebuild. Many of us gave up the status of warriors as we all became rouges; Rowanstar gave up his spot as leader as he left to be a Rouge then Tigerstar took over. We had ten cats when we first met the mutts, then the drought came and five died including Snowbird, Shadow-clan's only queen we had. Next the great journey began, and the other three went to go join Sky-clan and then we're the only ones left. I don't know how we're going to recover afterwards?" Tawnypelt mewed as they became cries of pure sadness.

"It's okay." Juniperpaw mewed as he tried to comfort her of her sadness. "We'll talk with Molestar to see if some of us can join Shadow-clan on a temporary basis until the clan has recovered enough. You're not going to go down just yet."

"Thanks, at least there is one cat I can trust to help solve my problems." Tawnypelt mewed as her crying stopped.

"Hey cats, river-clan found their territory, we can all go home now." Reedwhisker mewed as he settled down at the base of the Allegheny River.

"But everyone else still needs to find there." Patchpaw mewed.

"Okay fine. Go fetch Mistystar to tell them to come to this spot." Reedwhisker mewed.

"Sure thing." Patchpaw mewed as she raced back to fetch everyone who was down the river. Reedwhisker soon marked an X on the spot on where he found their territory.

The remaining cats cross the stream that would lead them deeper into the thick forest.

"We can use the streams as the borders for our new territories." Poppyfrost suggested.

"Great idea." Nightcloud mewed. She was feeling better as she was starting to get over Breezepelt's death.

The cats continued to wander through the forest as Juniperpaw soon fell down into a hole. Poppyfrost looked anxiously to make sure that he was okay. Fortunately the hole wasn't very deep as it was surrounded by Cedar trees.

"I'm just gonna live here now." Junierpaw mewed as the hole was perfect for him.

"You're such a silly kit." Poppyfrost mewed gleefully. Juniperpaw puts an X in the territory as they went to go find more of their territories.

They soon crossed another stream as it was proving to be a marker for their territory as they pressed deeper into the forest. Unaware that several cats were sitting around, soon a black and white cat jumped out at them as they scattered into a defensive position.

"Looks like I won't be having anyone join my group the black and white cat sarcastically whined as his yellow eyes stared at them.

"Join? What group?" Tawnypelt mewed.

"Me and a few others as known as the Forest runners, we live in the forest and we wanted to start a clan of our own." The black cat mewed as seven claws came out of his front paw.

"And your name is?" Tawnypelt mewed.

"I'm just black." The cat mewed.

"Your more white than black, and I'm Tawnypelt." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Nice to meet you, want to join our group of the Forest runners?" Black asked.

"I was going to ask for you to join Shadow-clan, we're asking to merge the group with us since we need some warriors." Tawnypelt mewed.

"How many cats do you have in this Shadow-clan?" Asked Black.

"Just me and Tigerstar." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Two? That's it?" Black mewed.

"Yeah we've had a rough time." Tawnypelt mewed. "How many is in this group of yours?"

"Me and my friends, just seven." Black mewed.

"Can you take to were you cats are?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"Sure, it's not very far. Follow me." Black mewed as he led the way.

It wasn't very far until they arrived to a pit where the group was situated. It was a neat place for a camp to be built but it was a complete mess.

"Looks like we're going to clean this place up." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Yeah and three of us have died due to an inexperienced cat with herbs." Black mewed.

"Your group is trying to have a medicine cat but it's struggling. We should arrange this with Molestar to see if he can send a medicine cat over to help with this cat." Juniperpaw mewed.

"How many medicine cats does your clan have?" Asked Black asked.

"Three with one in training, the oldest is an elder, we have Jayfeather, and Alderheart was the medicine cat's apprentice but he stepped down when I and my sisters were born." Junierpaw mewed.

"Maybe you can arrange for a medicine cat for Shadow-clan's rebuild." Black mewed.

"Sure thing. Also can I have one of your friends to escort me back to find Tigerstar?" Mewed Tawnypelt.

"Sure thing, you're up Pine." Black mewed as Pine quickly bounded his way over. "Pine is this groups fastest cat as he was known to run the river's course and back in one sunrise. You have to be quick to keep up with him."

"I'll try my best." Tawnypelt mewed as Pine began the race as Tawnypelt bounded after him.

Everyone soon headed north as they wanted to loop around and head back to where they began. They headed up hill as they found a large cave. Fortunately, the cave wasn't deep but the entrance was small enough to prevent anything big from entering.

"This will be perfect for the tribe." Juniperpaw mewed as he felt the cool air settle onto him.

"We don't need to stay here forever as we need to keep going." Poppyfrost encouraged him.

"Okay." Juniperpaw mewed as he took a sip from the pond as several cats leaped out at him

"Who are you?" Juniperpaw asked.

"We're the forest runner's ancestors." The she-cat ghost mewed.

"Do you know Star-clan or the Tribe of endless hunting?" Juniperpaw mewed.

"We know the Tribe of endless hunting." The cat's ghost mewed.

"We have a tribe of cats with us." Juniperpaw mewed.

"The Tribe of the Rushing water?" Asked the she-cat.

"Yes." Junierpaw mewed.

"Tell them we have that we have their word." She mewed as she and her friends disappeared. Juniperpaw crawled out as he joined the group as he left an X next to the cave.

"Tribe ancestors?" Asked Tawnypelt.

"Yes." Juniperpaw mewed as he led the cats to find the rest of their territories. They quickly find the Mutts a home alongside the northern section of the land which was a bit more open than the rest.

They approached a gorge that had an open pit but it sloped gently inwards, the place was rich in moss. It was enough that Sky-clan would love the territory. All they had to do was find Wind-clan's territory and that it-self was also very easy. There was a part of the river that the cats found to be very open as it was rich in rabbits.

"Looks like we can tell the clans." Nightcloud mewed.

"We'll be satisfied afterwards." Juniperpaw mewed as they all headed back to where everyone was at.

When they got back the others said there was a log in the forest where it sat close to a Two-leg structure. There was a star carved into the bark as Star-clan would greet them. Everyone was surprise as everyone began to head off to find their territories. Pine was busy leading the way when he wanted to stop by to show something off: A decent sized waterfall that was under 7 different trees.

"This could be the perfect place for the Gathering." Molestar mewed.

"This could be a fun place for apprentices during the Greenleaf months." Pine mewed.

"We'll see you at the gathering." Molestar mewed as he watched Pine, Tawnypelt and Tigerstar bound away.

"They say they call this place Cannonball. They say when the weather is warm enough this place would be swarming with cats." Juniperpaw mewed as he told his leader.

"Okay, show me to the camp." Molestar smiled as the apprentice led the way to the Cedar trees with the hole he fell in. When they arrived, the hole was big enough to fit all of them in there. "You've found yourself a good place to settle in."

"Thank you." Juniperpaw mewed as he went to work to build the camp up.

The clans were busy for the next few days hunting, establishing borders and building their camps. Molestar, Juniperpaw and Lightpaw were all hunting together. A pheasant was nearby as it was plucking the ground for food. Juniperpaw pounced on the pheasant and he was able to pin it, Lightpaw ran in to help and she sunk her teeth into its neck. Molestar padded over as they made the catch.

"You two have made a fine catch of that bird." Molestar congratulated the two apprentices.

"Thanks Molestar." Juniperpaw mewed as his blue eyes met his leaders.

"I know this may seem odd but I'm ready to tear you from your mentors." Molestar mewed.

"Any reason why?" Lightpaw mewed.

"I've seen you two have been a great help to the clans when they moved from the lake to here. And I thought about it long and hard and I think you're ready to leave your apprenticeship training." Molestar mewed. "Your ceremonies will be held at moon high." He soon turned carrying the pheasant back to the camp. Lightpaw and Juniperpaw soon followed as they both felt ready for their surprises.

Epilogue

The sun was setting when the three cats returned to the camp and it was finished. Juniperpaw padded over to Poppyfrost as she was ready to talk to him.

"Bramblepaw and Featherpaw seem to be doing better now that we've moved here. Their training is coming along smoothly." Poppyfrost mewed.

"Yeah and Molestar said that this ceremony would mean I will no longer have you as my mentor." Juniperpaw mewed as he yawned.

"Is Molestar making you a warrior?" Asked Poppyfrost curiously.

"I don't know." Juniperpaw mewed.

Soon Molestar began to run his way up the rocks of the camp as he quickly scrambled to the top.

"Cats of Thunder-clan, it's been a while since I have held a clan meeting but I feel like I need to congratulate two cats that have been vital since the journey here. But looking down upon us tonight is two cats that we would like to make it part of the clan. Lightpaw? Juniperpaw? Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Molestar mewed.

"I do." Lightpaw mewed.

"I do." Juniperpaw mewed.

"Then you will receive your warrior names. Lightpaw you will be Lightheart. Your kindness and generosity as well as your will to help others in times of need, these are qualities in a trustworthy cat that can help bind the clans together in times of need. Juniperpaw, your new name will be Juniperfrost, You have honesty, skill, wisdom and the will to lead on cats to battle or on a long journey have served you well. You're also very compassionate when it comes other cats feelings as you tried to help them out, I've heard back there that you did your best to help Breezepelt before he went to Star-clan. You will make an excellent warrior and maybe even leader if you're lucky. May you two be vigilant until dawn?" Molestar mewed as he jumped off the rocks as he left to two cats to watch over the camp.

 **[A/N]: It's finally done, not as long as the one before it but I think this still came out to a decent length. Other than Grammar mistakes, I say I did do a pretty good job with this.**

 **Also I was kind of sad seeing Shadow-clan get disbanded in the River of Fire like that so I'm going to make them keep going but they will be small for now. If you want to see a continuation of this where Juniperfrost, Lightheart and several other cats help rebuild shadow-clan? Message me and I would consider that for the future.** **This is Joseph Ida signing out. Peace!**


End file.
